Unis par le sang mais tellement differents
by Ange d'Iris
Summary: ALTERNATIVE! Imaginez que Harry Potter a en fin de compte été envoyé à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor et qu'il ne soit pas enfant unique.pendant la 7eme année
1. CHAPITRE 1

**attention! ceci est une alternative! j'aimerais trop connaitre votre avis n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews!**

**les personnages et lieux ne sont pas à moi! tout appartient à JKR ( snif ) sauf Will**

**_PS:_ vous allez me dire que le choix du prénom du jumeau de Will n'est pas judicieux. puisque les petits-fils de la reine d'Angleterre s'appelent aussi Harry et William! Mais je vous jure que ce n'est pas fait exprès! c'est un pur hazard! j'y ai pensé seulement après!**

**Grand mercià Molky, tapeuse et correctrice officielle, Oziela, supportrice et conseillère officielle et Steph, choisisseuse de titre officielle**

**

* * *

**

"- Oh Harry ! réveille-toi !

Le jeune homme ouvrit un oeil puis trouvant que la lumière du jour était trop agressive, le referma

"- Harry debout ! Aujourd'hui on prend le Poudlard express ! Allez lève toi !

L'interpellé grogna et s'enfonça encore plus dans ses couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'on les lui retire. Il hurla , la tête dans l'oreiller :

"- Oh Will ! Laisse moi dormir !

"- Désolé mais on est déjà pas en avance alors si monsieur voulait bien presser le pas !

Harry leva la tête vers son frère jumeau et put voir ses yeux verts le fixer. Ces cheveux soyeux châtains clairs encadraient son beau visage. Quelques mèches retombaient sur son front à la peau très pâle et cachaient de très beaux yeux verts émeraudes. Même s'il n'était pas très costaud et musclé, Will était sans conteste le plus séduisant des Gryffondors. Cette réputation lui était surtout due à son perpétuel regard de chien battu, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu plusieurs déclarations de la part de jeunes filles qu'il avait, contrairement à ce que lui avait conseillé son frère, gentiment repoussé.

Harry se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

"- Franchement, je vois pas ce qui te met de si bonne humeur, c'est qu'un jour de rentré après tout. Ça doit être à force de traîner avec des Gryffondors, ça te perturbe complètement.

"- Ah parce que passer son temps avec des Serpentards c'est mieux peut-être ?

"- Au moins, j'ai de très bonnes fréquentations, dit Harry avec un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Le jeune homme en face de lui, pour toute réponse, lui envoya un jeans, une chemise et une veste noire dans la figure.

"- Si Mr. Harry Potter voulait bien nous faire le grand honneur de s'habiller !

"- Deux minutes ! Tu m'as sortit d'un très beau rêve !

Will le regarda faussement intrigué :

"- Ah oui ? et c'était qui cette fois ? Parkinson? Abbot? Bones?

"- Ni l'une, ni l'autre ! Et puis t'es fou ! Parkinson: autant mourir tout de suite ! C'était Chang, quel canon cette fille, en plus qu'est-ce qu'elle b…

"- Va pas plus loin, je ne veux pas savoir

"- Mouais … c'est ça, je suis sure que tu meurs d'envie de savoir, dit Harry avec un sourire coquin

"- Va te faire voir ! Et va t'habiller

Sur ces mots Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, posa ses affaires sur le lavabo et se regarda dans la glace. Le reflet du Serpentard de plus mauvaise fréquentation et le plus sexy de toute l'école était dans le miroir ( et oui c'est mon Narry). Ses cheveux noirs de jais, éternellement en bataille, retombaient sur son front et cachaient une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Comme son frère sa peau était très pâle mais contrairement à lui, son corps était assez musclé grâce au Quidditch : c'est certainement ce qui attirait le plus les filles, avec ses yeux d'un vert brillant, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Les filles se retournaient sur son passage et le regardaient des pieds à la tête et ça lui plaisait. Il aimait être admiré et jouer le dragueur qui n'a pas froid aux yeux : dès qu'il avait une proie en vu il n'hésitait pas a tout mettre en œuvre pour arriver à ses fins. Mais vu sa réputation de jeune homme ténébreux et peu fréquentable, les filles lui tombaient dans les bras en moyenne au bout d'un jour de résistance.

Il était clair que malgré le fait qu'Harry et William soient jumeaux, les deux jeunes hommes étaient différents. Harry était aussi extraverti, vantard et dragueur que Will était renfermé, timide et peu sûre de lui. D'ailleurs ces différences de caractères les avaient amenés à être séparés dès leur arrivée à l'école de Poudlard. Harry était à Serpentard et Will à Gryffondor et malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans des maisons ennemies cela ne troublait pas du tout leur rapport fraternel qu'il y avait entre eux : ils étaient liés comme deux doigts de la main. Même s'ils ne se voyaient pas de toute la journée pendant les cours, ils essayaient de se voir le soir dans la salle commune de serpentard pour pouvoir se parler. Il était évidemment de notoriété publique que quiconque ferait une remarque sur la présence de Will chez les serpentards serait vite remis à sa place par son frère qui était respecté et craint de tous. Harry était très protecteur vis à vis de son frère et ne supportait pas qu'on profite de sa timidité pour lui marcher sur les pieds, au grand désespoir de ce dernier qui avait horreur qu'on le couve et qu'on le prenne en pitié. Will était souvent dans l'ombre de son frère. Tout commença d'abord quand Voldemort essaya de les tuer tous les deux avec le sort impardonnable « Avada Kedavra » alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'un an. C'est Harry qui pris tout et en souvenir, il lui restait une cicatrice sur son front. William n'avait absolument rien eut, le sort avait été comme aspiré par son frère et renvoyé sur Voldemort. Dans le monde des sorciers, cet événement fit de Harry un héros dès son plus jeune âge et de Will une sorte de miraculé encore en vie grâce aux puissants pouvoirs magiques de son jumeau. Cette réputation de second le poursuivit le long de ces six dernières années passées à Poudlard : lors de leur première année c'est Harry, seul, qui vainquit Voldemort sans l'aide de son frère qui était pourtant à ses côtés. Lors de leur deuxième année c'est Harry qui avait sauvé Ginny Weasley du Basilique. Lors de leur troisième année c'est Harry qui avait sauvé Sirius, leur parrain, des détraqueurs alors que lui était pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie avec une jambe cassée. Lors de leur quatrième année c'était Harry qui avait de nouveau fait parler de lui en étant désigné comme deuxième champion de Poudlard et en affrontant encore une fois Voldemort alors que Will était avec les autres dans les tribunes des spectateurs. Lors de leur cinquième année c'est Harry qui avait tenu tête aux mangemorts au Ministère alors que son frère était inconscient à cause d'un sort qu'il avait reçu de plein fouet. Même si lors de leur sixième année il ne c'était rien passé qui sortait de l'ordinaire, Will était toujours considéré comme inférieur et plus faible que son frère. Ça Harry le savait bien et il avait horreur des personnes qui les comparaient car il savait que cela faisait souffrir son jumeau même si ce dernier ne laissait rien paraître, ne disait rien et ne répondait pas aux attaques et aux remarques. Il ne prenait pas sa défense car il lui faisait pitié mais seulement car c'était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux et qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal et même s'il n'était né que quelques minutes avant lui il l'appelait souvent « petit frère » quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et commença à s'habiller. Son frère lui parlait depuis la chambre :

"- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, un préfet en chef se doit d'arriver en avance le premier jour

"- Will, lâche moi deux secondes ! Je suis en train d'émerger là ! Et puis je ne suis pas le seul à être préfet en chef , l'autre personne désignée sera là en cas de problème !

"- Bah en tout cas si cette personne raisonne comme toi, on est pas au bout !

"- Bon c'est bon, je suis prêt, dit Harry de mauvaise humeur en sortant de la salle de bain

En voyant son air boudeur Will s'approcha de lui et lui souffla :

"- Dis-toi que tu reverras toutes les filles de l'école, elles t'ont manquées non ?

"- Oui c'est vrai, tu n'as pas tort, dit Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres… quoi qu'il y a des filles que je ne préfèrerais pas revoir …

"- Ah bon ? Et qui ?

"- Pour commencer, il y a Parkinson, quelle plaie cette fille là ! Ensuite il y a Padma Patil, celle-la dès qu'elle me voit, elle ne me lâche plus et puis il y en a plein d'autre si je commence à les citer je n'en fini pas !

"- Oh mon pauvre frère est harcelé par des jeunes filles ! Il faut lui venir en aide ! dit Will sur un ton faussement effrayé

Harry lui fit un petit sourire

"- Tu peux parler toi, je suis sûre que tu n'as jamais touché une fille de toute ta vie

Will semblait embarrassé. Devant son silence son frère continua :

"- Me dis pas que tu es gay !

"- Non mais ça va pas !

"- Tu me rassures là. Alors quoi, tu n'as pas encore trouvé l'âme sœur c'est ça ? Tu sais, ces histoires je n'y crois pas vraiment. Franchement moi je me lasse d'une fille au bout deux ou trois jours, après c'est toujours la même chose, il n'y a plus d'excitation, plus d'attirance et puis après elle s'attache et elle ne te lâche plus alors il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'en finir ; c'est de la larguer.

"- C'est fou ce que tu peux être dégueulasse avec les filles que tu as eut dans ton lit

"- Au moins tu reconnaîtras que je suis honnête avec elles. Et puis ce qui est intéressant avec les filles c'est le jeu de la séduction après ce n'est qu'une histoire de formalité

Will leva les yeux au ciel et commença à regrouper les valises devant la porte de leur chambre mais Harry ne voulais pas le laisser s'enfuir comme ça :

"- Dis moi, il y a quand même quelqu'un qui te plais ?

"- C'est possible.

"- Comment ça c'est possible ! Raconte ! elle est à Gryffondor ?

"- C'est possible.

"- Elle a notre âge ?

"- C'est possible

"- Oh ! tu n'es pas marrant ! Moi qui voulais t'aider

Will regarda Harry avec des gros yeux :

"- Non mais t'es malade ? Jamais je ne mettrais mes histoires de cœur entre tes mains !

Harry sourit et dit d'un ton amusé :

"- Pourquoi tu as peur que je te pique ta dulcinée ?

"- Non. Mais tu es aussi sensible qu'une cuillère à café. Allez ! on s'en va, prend tes valises on va être en retard

Will ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de répliquer : il prit ses affaires et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers qui menaient dans la pièce principale de l'auberge du Chaudron Baveur. Harry le rattrapa et paya la note. Puis ils sortirent dans la rue coté Moldu pour attendre leur Taxi qui les mèneraient à la gare de Londres.

"- Comment ça je suis aussi sensible qu'une cuillère à café ? Je te signal que je suis complètement fou de toi ptit frère, dit Harry en frottant très fort son poing sur la tête de Will.

Malgré les protestations de ce dernier, Harry n'arrêta pas son petit jeu, c'est seulement quand le taxi arriva devant eux qu'il stoppa.

"- Bon allez ptit frère on va être en retard de ta faute, dit Harry en mettant ses valises dans le coffre de la voiture.

Une fois tous les baguages charges, le taxi pris la route de King Cross.

"- Alors tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui était cette fille !

"- C'est personne, dit Will en soupirant

"- Et « personne » a un nom ?

"- Laisse tomber ! Et pourquoi désires-tu tant le savoir ? Tu me diras combien elle vaut au lit si je te dis son nom ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la vitre, vexé. En voyant sa réaction, Will essaya de rattraper le coup.

"- Harry je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

"- … Laisse tomber va ! T'as pas tout à fait tords, j'ai attiré plein de filles dans mon lit et il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier. Mais je sais pas … je vais peut-être te paraître grossier ou même prétentieux mais… j'ai jamais trouvé de fille qui en valait la peine, je suis jamais tombé amoureux et je crois que ça n'arrivera jamais. Et puis je suis certain que les filles que j'ai eu voulaient coucher avec moi seulement parce que je suis célèbre ou parce qu'elles me trouvent attirant, mais au fond d'elles, elles n'ont jamais cherché à savoir qui j'étais vraiment. En fin de compte elles se servent de moi et moi je me sers d'elles.

"- Comment peux-tu dire que tu ne tomberas jamais amoureux ? T'es au début de ta vie et toi tu parles comme si elle était déjà finie ! Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un et que tu vivras avec elle toute ta vie mais seulement ces choses là prennent du temps. Et puis c'est souvent quand on s'y attend le moins que l'amour nous tombe dessus.

"- Ouais, dit Harry peu convaincu ? Je peux te poser une question ?

"- Vas y, dit toujours

"- Cette fille, à quel point elle te plait ?

"- Je l'aime, répondu Will sans hésitation

"- Et elle, elle t'aime ?

Will soupira puis baissa la tête, signe qu'il réfléchissait puis après quelques instant de silence déclara :

"- Je ne sais pas. On est très proche mais je ne sais pas si c'est seulement de l'amitié pour elle. J'ai peur de lui dire ce que je ressens, j'ai peur qu'elle le prenne mal et qu'elle mette fin à notre amitié … et ça … je ne le supporterais pas.

Harry mit son bras autour des épaules de Will et se pencha à son oreille :

"- Mon frère est un grand sentimental

Will sourit à cette remarque puis le regarda dans les yeux :

"- Et le mien est un imbécile !

"- Je ferais comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Aujourd'hui ptit frère, c'est le début de mon règne à Poudlard. A partir de ce jour, je suis préfet en chef et il va falloir que tu apprennes à me respecter

"- Bah voyons !

"- Sinon je serais contraint d'enlever des points à ta maison et je suis sûre que tes petits copains Gryffondor n'apprécieraient pas, surtout Granger.

"- A ta place je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite, je te signal que l'autre préfet en chef pourra intervenir. Je suis certain que tu ne connais pas encore son identité !

"- A parce que toi tu la connais peut être ?

Will lui fit un sourire narquois et regarda par la fenêtre

"- Non, ne me dit pas que c'est ton amie Granger !

"- Si, c'est elle !

"- Oh c'est pas vrai !

"- Il fallait t'y attendre, c'est la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Elle m'avait envoyé un hibou pour me le dire. Elle était très heureuse mais pour ne pas entacher son bonheur je ne lui ais pas dit que c'est toi le deuxième préfet en chef

"- Je m'en doutais un peu que ce serait elle mais au fond de moi j'espérais que non !

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre elle ? Depuis notre première année tu ne la supportes pas et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ! Je te signale que c'est ma meilleure amie et j'ai pas envie que tu lui cherches des noises.

"- T'inquiète je ne lui ferais pas de mal à ta Granger, mais elle a intérêt à se tenir à carreau de son côté, elle a le don pour m'énerver celle-la !…Attend, ça ne serait pas elle qui te plait tant ?

"- Dis pas n'importe quoi, t'es vraiment désespérant ! Et puis si tu lui fais quoique ce soit, elle se vengera et ça fera très mal.

"- Oui, elle va me tuer à l'aide de ses gros méchants bouquins, dit Harry avec un air amusé.

Will résigné, ne tenta pas d'ajouter un seul mot. Quelques instant plus tard le taxi s'arrêta devant la gare. Après avoir payé le chauffeur, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent sur la voie 9 ¾ où les attendait Draco Malfoy, le meilleur ami d'Harry.

"- Salut Draco, dit-il en lui serrant la main

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleu-gris et aux cheveux blonds affichait un sourire aux lèvres. C'était le premier ami qu'Harry c'était fait lors de son entrée dans le monde des sorciers. Il avait accepté son amitié dans le Poudlard express au début de sa première année et cela faisait maintenant 6 ans qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Même si le père de Draco était un mangemort, Harry avait une totale confiance en lui, il savait qu'il ne le trahirait jamais : il avait même partagé toutes les aventures des jumeaux Potter tout au long de ses années et avait montré sa loyauté à plusieurs reprises. Cependant le cas du père de Draco restait un sujet à éviter, ils n'en parlaient jamais et ne voulaient pas en parler de peur que leur amitié en fasse les frais. Même si leur entente était excellente leurs opinions sur les Moldus divergeaient : Draco ne les supportait pas, sans pour autant vouloir les tuer, contrairement à son père, et passait son temps à les insulter dès qu'il en croisait. Contrairement à lui, Harry n'avait rien contre les enfants d'origine Moldu puisqu'il avait été « élevé » par son oncle et sa tante dans leur monde et donc ne prenait pas part aux moqueries de son ami.

Harry et Draco n'étaient pas souvent l'un sans l'autre mais bien qu'ils se fassent confiance et s'apprécient mutuellement, ils ne parlaient jamais de ce qu'ils ressentaient : ils ne se confiaient pas leurs peurs, leurs sentiments, leurs rêves. Ils parlaient de tout sauf de ça.

En revanche, Will et Draco n'avaient pas du tout la même relation. Will ne supportait pas quand Draco s'en prenaient aux enfants de Moldus et Draco ne supportait pas que Will fréquente des sang de bourbe et des Gryffondors même s'il en était un. Malgré leurs différences d'opinion, ils ne s'insultaient et ne se disputaient jamais mais restaient plutôt polis l'un envers l'autre : en fait leur seul point commun était de fréquenter et d'être très proches d'Harry.

"- Salut Harry ! répondit Draco avec un grand sourire.

Will et lui se firent un signe de tête en guise de bonjour.

Ils s'en suivit une discutions entre les deux amis pour se raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur vacances puis le sujet dériva sur les prochaines blagues qu'ils allaient faire tout au long de l'année et des filles qu'ils allaient s'amuser à draguer. Ces sujets de conversations n'intéressaient pas du tout le Gryffondor qui regardait avec grand intérêt ses pieds.

"- Salut Will, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement et découvrit le visage rayonnant de sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**


	2. CHAPITRE 2

**Désolée pour le retard! je n'ai pas d'excuse. Pour me faire pardonner je vous poste un chapitre plus long que le 1er !**

**Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont écrit des reviews. Si je ne vous ai pas envoyé de mail pour vous répondre c'est que je vous ai répondu en bas de cette page!**

**un GRAND merci à OZIELA qui a écrit une scène de ce chap parce que je manquais d'inspiration. Si vous aimez les Draco/Herm allez lire sa fic "le temps des regrets", c'est vraiment trop bien (je l'ai également aidé à écrire un chap parce qu'elle avait du mal)( oui on s'échange nos fics quand on ne sait pas quoi écrire lol)( mais rassurez vous c'est juste histoire de débloquer, en général on se débloque d'une 15ene de lignes)**

**un merci a Molky qui m'a corrigé ce chap en 1 éclair! et qui a sacrifier 30min de son temps ac JR pour une capricieuse comme moi**

**et un merci a SABRINA qui adore Ron (chacun ses goûts) et à sa copine fan de Harry-Bad-Boy!**

**Rien ne m'appartient... sauf Willtout est a JRK BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Un sourire illumina son visage.

"- Bonjour Hermione, je suis heureux de te voir.

"- Oui, moi aussi.

Hermione sauta à son cou et se serra contre lui.

"- Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien, surtout avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, j'étais vraiment inquiète.

"- ça va très bien, je t'assure.

Hermione lui fit un immense sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle le pris par le bras et le tira vers le train.

"- viens, tout le monde t'attend !

"- attends, j'étais avec mon frère, lui dit-il en essayant de la retenir.

"- Ah oui ? Où est-il ?

Hermione fit semblant de chercher du regard et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et Draco qui étaient enfin de compte en face d'elle, elle s'exclama d'un air faussement désolé :

"- Oh, je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu !

Evidemment qu'elle les avait vu mais elle passait son temps à faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Surtout Harry Potter. C'était le pire de tous les élèves de Serpentard. Il était frimeur, arrogant, sûr de lui, pervers… en faite à bien y réfléchir tous les défauts lui convenaient.

Pour le résumer, une expression lui convenait : « crétin à éviter ».(NC : loll bah vla le rebelzzz) (NA : mais arrête de te moquer !) Il était tellement different de son frère. Will était vraiment quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance : il était très gentil, sensible, généreux, doux… en bref, tout le contaire de son abrutis de frère !

Mais ce qui énervait le plus Hermione c'était qu' Harry Potter se vantait de ses conquètes qui se renouvelaient en moyenne toutes les semaines.(NC : ouhhh le chaud dla bite!) (NA : ya des gens comme ça) Bizarrement les filles ne s'en plaignaient pas : elles avaient eu leur nuit avec le prince de Serpentard et ça leur suffisait. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient être superficielles !

C'était pour cette raison qu'Hermione n'avait pas « d'amie ». En revanche, elle était très proche de Ron mais surtout de Will. Elle l'avait apprécié dès la première minute où elle l'avait rencontré. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, c'était pendant la cérémonie de la répartition au début de leur première année. Harry venait juste d'être envoyé à Serpentard, puis ce fut au tour de Will qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor.

Il s'assit à la table de sa maison silencieusement avec un air abattu et regardait dans la direction de son frère avec une grande tristesse. C'est à se moment là qu'Hermione, qui était assise à côté de lui, se pencha vers lui et se présenta. Au début Will était assez timide mais au fil du temps et au fur et à mesure que leur amitié se renforçait, il se livrait plus à elle. Mais il ne lui avait jamais raconté ce qu'il c'était passé pendant ses confrontations avec Voldemort.

Elle était persuadée que c'était son frère qui lui interdisait de le lui dire. Pourtant ce n'était pas par curiosité qu'elle voulait savoir mais c'était seulement pour que Will se confie à elle, elle voulait le débarrasser de ce poids qui l'accablait et qui se voyait dans son regard.

Cette année, c'était décidé, elle allait découvrir ce qui c'était passé ces dernières années, et ça que Harry le veuille ou non !

"- Désolé, Potter ! Je t'emprunte Will !

Et sans attendre, elle pris la main de Will dans la sienne et l'entraîna jusqu'à un groupe de Gryffondors qui parlaient joyeusement sur le quai. Avant de les rejoindre, Will lacha la main d'Hermione et se placa devant elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Tu sais très bien que mon frère a horreur qu'on se moque de lui ! Il va se venger !(NC : ouhhh le gros vilain narry!)( NA comment tu veux qu'on le prenne au sérieux si tu te moques de lui ?)

"- Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! Et puis cette année j'ai décidé de l'ignorer alors arrêtons de parler de lui.

"- Je te dis ça parce que cette année ça sera différent ! Tu vas être obligé de le supporter.

"- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Will baissa et secoua la tête.

"- Tu veras !

Hermione fronca les sourcils mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer Ron les interpella :

"- Vous faites quoi vous deux ? Vous venez ?

"- Oui, on arrive ! cria Hermione.

Puis elle se retourna vers Will et pris une main dans la sienne.

"- Je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir, j'avais peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose cet été ! Mais maintenant, je suis rassurée.

"- Tu es trop mère-poule Hermione, dit Will en rigolant

"- Moque toi, mais tu ne ferais rien sans moi !

"- C'est vrai, et je ne serais rien sans toi, murmura t-il en lui faisant un petit sourire. (NC : pauvre petit puceau)( NA : je confirme)

"- T'y vas un peu fort là quand même !

"- C'est vrai, se moqua Will

"- Allez viens, sinon Ron va nous tuer.

Toujours main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe de Gryffondor. Seamus Dean et Ron serèrent la main à Will puis ce dernier salua Lavande, Parvati et Ginny d'un simple geste. Ils commencèrent à se raconter leurs vacances et Ron amusa tout le monde en décrivant les nouvelles inventions de ses frères, Fred et Georges Weasley, qui avaient ouvert un magasin de farce et attrape deux ans plus tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il raconta quand ses frères lui avaient offert un balais qui s'était transformé en allumette lorsqu'il volait au dessus d'un tas de fumier. Tout le monde éclata de rire en imaginant la tête de Ron à cet instant.

Hermione, à la droite de Will en pleurait de rire. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et cacha son visage dans son bras dans le but de se calmer.

Puis le train siffla pour prévenir son départ imminant. Le groupe de Gryffondor monta dedans et s'installa dans un wagon. Peu de temps après, Hermione les quitta pour se rendre dans le compartiment des préfets en chef où elle devait rejoindre son homologue masculin dont elle ne connaissait pas encore l'identité.

Harry n'en revenait pas ! Quelle peste ! Personne ne s'était comporté comme ça avec lui, personne ne l'avait jamais ignoré comme elle l'avait fait. En général, les filles se retournaient pour le voir et elle, elle avait fait comme s'il n'était pas là ! Granger était vraiment bizzard, elle était la fille la plus imprevisible qu'il n'ait jamais vu et elle avait un caractère de chien.

Elle le regardait toujours méchamment, mais en même temps c'était réciproque. Harry était jaloux d'elle ; elle pouvait cotoyer son frère autant qu'elle le voulait ; à table, en cours, dans la tour Gryffondor… En plus, Will semblait apprécier Hermione autant que lui. C'était lui son frère, pour qui se prenait elle de le coller sans arrêt comme ça. Même pendant les vacances, elle lui envoyait sans cesse des lettres. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pou lui. Cette fille ne pouvait être que détestable ! Elle était vraiment la petite fille à papa parfaitement ennuyeuse : studieuse, gentille, comprehensive, compatissante : en clair pathétique

Draco fit un petit sourire en coin en voyant s'éloigner Will et Hermione sous le regard completement ahuri de Harry.

"- Bah alors Potter, tu es sortit de ton aquarium ?(NC : paff ds ta gueule! j'adoooore draco!)(NA : et ouais c'est à ça qu'il sert !)On dirait bien que Granger t'as refermé le clapet !

Harry se retourna vers lui vivement et lui lanca un regard noir.

"- Ferme-la ! Granger va le regretter. Je ne la supporte pas celle-la ! Elle ne doit pas être normale : en général les filles que je regarde savent qu'elles ont de la chance (NA : mdrrr !il n'a pas du tout la grosse tête ! )

"- ça c'est évident qu'elle n'est pas normale, elle passe sa vie à lire des bouquins complètement débiles et à étudier et le fait d'être Gryffondor n'arrange rien. Miss-je-sais-tout est une vraie calamité ! Qui voudrait d'elle !

"- Pas grand monde, si tu veux mon avis.

Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione. Elle parlait à son frère et avait sa main dans la sienne. Will la regardait avec un regard qu'il ne destinait à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas la supporter !

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit Draco pouffer de rire. Il se retourna vers lui et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

"- Je repense à la tête que tu faisais quand elle a fait semblant de ne pas te voir ! Tu avais l'air d'un ahuri, c'était vraiment hilarant !

"- A ta place, je la bouclerais Draco, sinon tu risques de te prendre mon poig dans la figure. Et puis, elle va payer son insolence ! Mon frère m'a appris qu'elle était l'autre Prefet en Chef, ça veut dire qu'on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble… et qu'il va falloir qu'elle me supportes tout ce temps, dit-il avec un sourire vicieux. Elle va en baver ! On verra bien si elle continuera à m'ignorer. Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ne pense qu'à moi à toute heure de la journée.

"- Ah oui ? Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? Dois-je te rappeler que la seule chose à laquelle elle pense, c'est ses bouquins… Il n'y a que ça qui l'interesse. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que tu ne parviendras même pas à la séduire… dit Draco en levant un sourcil et avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Aucune fille ne peu me résister ! Et Granger ne fait pas exeption. Je te parie même que je pourrais la mettre dans mon lit avant la fin de l'année !

Draco éclata de rire.

"- Et moi je parie que Granger sera toujours vierge à la fin de l'année(NC : les vieux paris de mecs! il ferait mieux de dépuceler will!;) )(NA : …) ! Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle accepte de coucher avec toi. Elle fait plutôt partie des filles à se réserver pour leur mariage. En plus, elle est bien trop coincé, voire frigide. Une vraie Ste nitouche !

"- OK ! Alors si je gagne, tu devras te teindre les cheveux en orange et déclarer ton amour à Pansy !

"- Pansy ? quelle horreur. Mais c'est d'accord. Et quand je gagnerai, tu devras te mettre tout nu devant McGonagall et lui rouler une pelle !

Ils se serrèrent la main afin de sceller leur pacte. Au même moment le train siffla pour signaler aux élèves de se dépêcher de monter à bord parce qu'il allait bientôt partir.

Les deux garçons montèrent dans le train, discutèrent quelque minutes avec d'autre Serpentard et finalement se séparèrent puisque Harry devait se rendre dans le compartiment des prefets en Chef.

Lorsque Harry entra dans le compartiment, Hermione était déjà là en train de lire un livre.

"- Comme on se retrouve ma chère Granger… lui dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Hermione ne releva même pas la tête de son livre ce qui eut pour effet d'enerver Harry. Il se leva, lui arracha le livre des mains et le lança à l'autre bout du compartiment.

"- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? T'es pas bien ou quoi ! s'écria-t-elle en voulant ramasser le livre mais Harry la retint par le bras.

"- Lâche moi ! dit-elle en essayant de se degager.

"- Oh mais elle parle ! ça y est tu t'es décidée à arrêter de m'ignorer ?

"- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

"- Je voulais juste te féliciter pour ton poste de Préfète en Chef, c'est tout, lui répondit-il le plus innocemment possible sans pour autant lâcher son bras.

"- Oui et bien tu n'as pas besoin de me tenir pour faire cela et encore moins de jeter mon livre par terre !

"- C'était le seul moyen pour attirer ton attention…

"- C'est bon maintenant que tu l'as tu peux me lacher ! s'enerve-t-elle sans parvenir à lui faire lacher prise.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir puisqu'il était bien plus fort qu'elle et beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Elle continuait pourtant de se débattre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le sourire satisfait qui se formait sur les lèvres d'harry. Il s'amusait de la voir se frotter ainsi contre lui. (NA : mdrrrr gros pervers !)

"- Non, je ne te lacherai quand tu auras écouté ce que j'ai à te dire. Je me disais qu'étant donné que l'on sera amené à travailler ensemble, il serait préférable que l'on mette de côté nos différents et que l'on apprenne à mieux se connaître…

Il avait chuchoté ces dernières paroles au creux de l'oreille d'Hermione qui avait cessé de se debattre.

"- Tu es le second Prefet en Chef ? lui demanda t-elle abasourdi

Il aquiesca de la tête et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

"- Autant en profiter non ? dit il avec un sourire en coin

Pour réponse, elle essaya de le pousser de toutes ses forces mais au même moment, le train demarra, ce qui eut pour effet de faire perdre l'équilibre à Harry qui entraîna Hermione dans sa chute. La jeune femme, rouge d'embaras, était tombée sur Harry et esseya de se relever mais le bras d'Harry autour de sa taille l'en empêcha.

"- Et bien Granger je ne savais pas que tu voulais aller aussi vite, fallais le dire plus tôt on aurait pas perdu de temps en discutant pour rien. (NA : mdrrrrrr) (NC : comment il se la joue!)

"- Sale type ! Laisse moi me relever !

"- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais dominer Granger, mais moi je préfère être au-dessus

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, il inversa les rôles en faisant basculer Hermione afin qu'elle se retrouve sous lui. Il lui pris les mains qui tentaient de le frapper au visage et les mit au-dessus de la tête. Hermione avait cessé de gesticuler et regardait les yeux emeraudes qui semblaient l'avoir hypnotisé. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'Harry regardait non plus ses yeux mais ses lèvres et qu'il approchait dangereusement les siennes. Mais au moment où elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusqument laissant apparaître un Draco Malfoy très surpris. Cette intrusion obligea Harry à se relever à contre-cœur.

"- Je vous dérange peut-être ? demanda-t-il les deux sourcils levés, son traditionnel sourire aux coins des lèvres. (NC : c'qu'il est booo...)(NA : on se calme ! il est à Oziela )

Harry lança un regard noir à Draco avant de s'assoire.

"- Pousses toi malfoy, s'écria une tête rousse qui bouscula Draco afin de rentrer dans le compartiment. Il se tourna vers Hermione : la jeune fille était assise sur une banquette et regardait ses pieds. Ron put constater que son teint était plus rouge que la normale.

"- ça va Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? tu es toute rouge ! (NA : il est vraiment trop guiche lui des fois !désolée pr les fans de Ron. Hein Sabrina ?)

Draco regarda Harry qui fixait hermione avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Puis ce dernier se tourna vers Ron :

"- Il se trouve que lorsque vous êtes arrivés, Granger et moi étions occupés. J'ai d'ailleurs découvert que Granger était de nature dominatrice, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que les autres préfets entrèrent dans le compartiment suivit du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci leur fit part de leur nouvelles tâches au sein de Poudlard avant de partir suivis des autres préfets laissant ainsi seuls Harry, Draco, Hermione et Ron.

"- tu viens Hermione ? demanda Ron en disparaissant derrière la porte.

"- Oui j'arrive !

Elle se leva, mais au moment de franchir la porte, Harry lui saisit le bras, la tira vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"- On continuera ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure… chérie !

Hermione se dégagea brutallement et lui lanca un regard noir.

"- N'y compte pas ! Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à faire ça avec toi, tu me dégouttes !

Puis elle sortit du compartiment comme une furie et rejoigna Ron qui l'attendait à l'autre bout du wagon.

Dès qu'Hermione fut sortit, Draco se tourna vers Harry.

"- Dis donc, ça se passe plutôt bien pour le moment. A peine le paris lancé que tu es déjà en train de jouer au médicomage avec elle.

"- C'est vrai que pour le moment ça ca ! La peste elle s'est laissé faire. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle s'est un peu débattu mais c'était juste histoire de me faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'accord mais ensuite elle s'est laissé aller. Cette fille c'est du gâteau, prépare la coloration orange et prépare toi psycologiquement pour déclarer ta flamme à ta chère et tendre Pansy, se moqua Harry.

"- A ta place, je ne crierais pas victoire tout de suite… Granger n'est pas une fille normale, elle ne cedera pas aussi facilement… Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si elle décide de se plaindre de toi auprès de ton frère ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie que tu fasses mumuse avec sa copine…

"- Premièrement ce n'est pas sa copine, il a quelqu'un d'autre en vue et deuxiemement Granger est bien trop fière pour aller pleurer dans la robe de Will (NA : j'essais d'adapter les expressions lol) : elle ne lui dira rien et voudra régler cette affaire toute seule.

Hermione marchait derrière Ron en essayant de se calmer.

Quel abruti ce Potter ! ça l'énervait qu'on puisse être aussi sûre de soi et égocentrique ! Et il avait faillit l'embrasser et il en avait profiter pour la pleloter. Quel enfoiré ! Pour une fois elle avait été heureuse de voir Malfoy arriver.

Will était tellement différent de son frère. Comment des jumeaux pouvaient être aussi peu semblable. Et si Monsieur-j'ai-un égo-démesuré espérait qu'elle aille se plaindre à Will, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Elle se débrouillerait toute seule.

Ron poussa la porte d'un compartiment et entra. Hermione le suivit et se rendit compte que Will et Ginny y étaient et étaient en train de discuter gaiement. La jeune fille s'assit lourdement à côté de Will et poussa un gros soupire.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'était si éprouvant que ça cette réunion ? lui demande t-il avec un petit sourire

"- Non, ce n'est pas la réunion elle même, mais c'était plutôt la présence de ton f…Mais attend ! Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que ton frère était lui aussi préfet-en-chef !

"- Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je nous voulais pas que tu passes de mauvaises vacances ! J'ai bien fait non ?

"- Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir avant que j'aille dans le compartiment des préfets !

"- Je n'y ai plus pensé.

"- Et on peut savoir à quoi tu pensais ?

"- A rien de particulier.

A cet instant Dean, Seamus et Neville entrèrent dans le compartiment et s'installèrent. Il s'en suivit une conversation animée sur le Quidditch. Pendant que les autres parlaient bruyement Hermione regardait Will qui ne tarda pas a sentir que des yeux le fixaient intensement. Il se tourna alors vers elle.

"- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? lui dit il avec un petit rire

"- à quoi tu pensais ? lui demanda t-elle en souriant. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire à qui tu pensais ?

"- A personne ! se défendit t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de devenir rouge écrevisse

"- Ouias c'est ça ! Allez dis moi !

"- Non je te dis ! je ne pensais à personne.

"- Will, une cinquième année de Serdaigle est venue me voir tout à l'heure et m'a dit que tu n'avais pas accepter de sortir avec elle parce que tu lui avait dis que tu en aimais une autre. Alors dis moi qui est cette jeune fille ? tu sais très bien que je suis une tombe. Et puis on est ami, on peut tout se dire.

"- Je sais très bien que je peux tout te dire mais là c'est différent…

"- … pourquoi ? je la connais ?

"- oui tu la connais.

"- Et qui est-ce ?

"- Oh Hermione tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire ? s'énerva t-il

"- Non ! tu me tiens déjà assez à l'écart comme ça. Tu es tellement mystérieux, tu ne me dis jamais ce que tu ressent, tu ne me racontes jamais les cauchemards que tu fais ; oui je sais que tu fais des cauchemards, tu me croit aveugle ? tu crois que je ne vois pas tes cernes les matins? J'en ai assez de faire comme si de rien était. Je te demande seulement qui est cette fille et toi tu en fais toute une histoire, je ne te demande pas la lune quand même!

Will la regarda dans les yeux puis expira fortement.

"- Très bien, je te dirais qui c'est mais pas maintenant, il y a trop de monde !

Hermione lui sauta au coup

"- Merci ! ça me montre que tu as confiance en moi et j'en suis très heureuse

Puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de sa petite victoire que Ron l'appella :

"- Hermione ? pourquoi étais tu si rouge tout à l'heure quand je suis arrivé dans le compartiment des préfets ? (NA : il pose tjr les questions qui faut pas lui !)

Tout le mone avait cessé de parler é attendait la réponse de la jeune fille. hermione se décolla de Will et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour que personne ne voye sa gène.

"- Pour rien.

"- C'est quoi cette histoire de « dominatrice » alors ?

"- A ces mots Hermione piqua un phare.

"- c'est quoi cette encore histoire ? demanda Will en regardant Hermione

Ron répondit à sa place :

"- Je ne sais pas, ton frère a dit qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'Hermione était dominatrice

"- tais toi Ron ! mêle toi de tes affaires ! s'exclama la jeune fille

"- Attend, qu'est-ce que mon frère t'as fait ?

"- Mais rien ! Tu le connais, il dit toujours n'importe quoi ! C'est rien je te dis.

Will n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu mais voyant le sourire que lui faisait Hermione, il se résigna à ne pas aller chercher plus loin. Les conversations reprirent puis Will se pencha vers Hermione :

"- Si mon frère te ferais quelque chose, tu me le dirais ?

"- Will je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter. Toi aussi tu es trop mère poule !

A ces mots, Will éclata de rire puis Hermione se recolla a Will en posant sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**MOI :lol me too j'adore le changement. t'inquiète j'ai beaucoup aidé OZIELA dernièrement. bonne vacances et ne rêve pas trop de Russel et Colin**

**Athenais : merci beaucoup; la suite te plait tjr autant? et oui dans ma fic tu as 2 Potter pour le prix d'un. elle est pas belle la vie?**

**Kika : je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : MERCI**

**Corail : voila la suite! ça te plait?**

**OZIELA : toi t'es jamais contente! mais t'inquiète, la violence et pour bientôt!**

**Lisalune : mercivery beaucoup! c'est clair que j'ai déliré en écrivant certain passages! et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je n'ai pas fais de gros paragraphe dans ce chapitre! j'ai penséà ta remarque et au fait merci de me l'avoir dis parce que je n'avais pas fait attention! et j'attend la suite de l'alternative que tu as repris! tu as avancé?**

**Adle Amodio : je ne crois pas t'avoir envoyé de mail de réponse ,je suis vraiment désolée ,alors voila! je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce 1er chap. moi aussi j'adore le couple Harry/Hermione c'est mon préféré. Mais j'aime aussi les Draco/Hermione et mon dernier coup de coeur c'est les James/lily. je suis devenu trop fan de ce couple. Je te remercie pr tes compliments mais je dois ajouter que sans Molky (correctrice officielle) je ne serais rien! le deuxième chap s'est fait attendre mais le voila...**

**bizzzzzzzzz **

**Ad'I**

**REVIEWS !**


	3. CHAPITRE 3

Un grand merci à tout le monde particulièrement à Molky et Oziela!

S'il y a des gens qui ont des idées pour le prochain chapitre, envoyez moi 1 mail! je sais en gros ce qu'il va se passer dans ma fic rassurez vous, mais je dois dire que je n'ai pas d'idée à court terme ,si vous voyez ce que je vx dire!en faite je ne sais pas quoi faire dans le proch1 chap mais pour la suite : si!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Lorsque le train arriva en gare de Pré-au-lard, tous les élèves descendirent à quai.

Hagrid appela les premières années tandis que les autres se dirigèrent vers les calèches.

Hermione, Will, Ron et Ginny montèrent tous ensemble dans l'une d'entre elles.

"-Je suis sûre qu'Hermione aura une très belle chambre. En temps que préfète en chef, elle doit avoir une chambre digne de ce nom et ne plus dormir avec des gens de la populace ou de simples élèves! dit Ron en riant alors que la calèche partait vers le chateau

"-Arrête idiot, répliqua Hermione en le tapant dans le ventre. Même si je suis préfète en chef ça ne changera rien ! Et puis ma chambre est dans la tour gryffondor : elle a une porte qui communique avec la salle commune et une autre directement avec le couloir !

"-Comment tu sais tout ça ? tu as déjà visité les appartements d'un préfet en chef toi ?demanda Ron en levant un sourcil. Un préfet t'a déjà fait une petite visite privée ?

"-Ce que tu peux être puéril Ron !

"-Bah je demande c'est tout !

"-Si tu veux tout savoir je l'ai lu dans « l'histoire de Poudlard ».

"-On pourra venir de temps en temps te rendre une visite ? demanda Ginny

"-Mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis préfète en chef qu'on ne se verra plus ! C'est juste une chambre ! Bon il est vrai que j'aurais à faire des rondes le soir mais c'est tout…

En y réfléchissant bien « c'est tout » n'était pas le bon terme puisqu'elle devait faire les rondes avec Harry. Ce crétin allait encore lui taper sur le système… et ça, tous les soirs !

Rien que d'y penser ça lui donnait déjà mal à la tête. Et puis ça se trouve il allait lui faire le même cinéma que dans le train. En y songeant son teint rosi légèrement. Pour le cacher elle regarda par la fenêtre. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur le château. Et dire que c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, après, sa vie d'adulte commencerait ; S'en serait fini le temps d'insouciance elle devrait rentrer dans la vie active (on se croiré en éco là !abuzéé). Elle ne verrait plus autant ses amis.

Le regard d'Hermione se décolla de dehors et s'arrêta sur Will, en face d'elle, qui s'était assoupi. Lui non plus elle ne le verrait plus autant.

Elle fut sortie brutalement de ses pensées quand la calèche stoppa près de l'entrée du château.

Elle réveilla Will puis ils descendirent afin d'atteindre la grand hall le plus vite possible pour ne pas être trempés jusqu'aux os.

Ils prirent place dans la grande salle à leur table et après une cérémonie de répartition et un discourt de Dumbledore beaucoup trop long du point de vue de Ron le dîner débuta. Juste avant le dessert le professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers Hermione et lui demanda de l'attendre après le repas au cinquième étage, devant le tableau du vieux médicomage.

Une fois que tout le monde fut rassasié, les élèves commencèrent à se diriger vers leur dortoir.

Avant de se lever Hermione se pencha à l'oreille de Will.

"-Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes, tu m'attends dans la salle commune, pour qu'on parle de cette fille qui te préoccupe tellement?

"-Moi qui espérais que tu oublierais !dit –il tendu

"-Jamais ! A toute à l'heure !lui répondit elle en lui faisant un signe de la main et en sortant.

Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle, monta les marches quatre à quatre et se rendit au cinquième étage. Le tableau du vieux médicomage était là devant elle, seulement elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Elle s'appuya contre le mur en attendant le professeur McGonagall. Elle attendit ainsi pendant un quart d'heure. Elle devait rejoindre Will dans quelques minutes et elle n'aimait pas être en retard, surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux mois. McGonagall était pourtant ponctuelle d'habitude. Hermione commença à faire les cents pas devant le tableau. Elle était en train de fulminer intérieurement quand deux bras forts lui entourèrent la taille. Hermione n'osa plus bouger et se crispa. Elle sentit un souffle dans son cou. Prise de panique, elle se retourna brusquement et vit Harry Potter avec son petit sourire en coin qui lui faisait face.

"-Tu es dingue ! dit elle en s'éloignant de lui. Ça te prend souvent ?

"-Avoue que tu as apprécié !

"-N'importe quoi !

"-En tout cas, les autres filles, les filles normales, apprécient. Elles savent qu'elles ont de la chance !

Hermione bouillonnait. Comment pouvait il dire ça ! Quel vantard… et abrutis en plus !

"-Et moi je saurais que j'ai de la chance lorsque l'on ne se verra plus !

"-Granger, Granger… je sais très bien que tu seras sous anti-dépresseur quand la fin d'année arrivera parce que c'est là que tu te rendras compte que l'on ne se verra plus du tout après Poudlard.

"-Bah voyons ! Tes chevilles n'enflent pas trop, ça va ?

C'est à ce moment que McGonagall décida d'arriver.

"-Je suis désolée pour le retard. Donc comme vous pouvez le constater vous êtes tous deux préfets en chef, j'espère que vous ne vous entretuerez pas… bref, malgré les tâches que vous devez accomplir du fait de votre poste, vous avez accès à cette salle qui pourra vous servir à tous deux de salle d'étude ou de salle de réunion au cas où vous voudriez rassembler tous les préfets et leur faire passer un message. Le mot de passe est « goule ». Je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire visiter alors débrouillez vous. En ce qui concerne vos chambres : la vôtre Miss Granger est dans la tour Gryffindor et la vôtre Potter est dans les cachots. Voici vos mots de passe.

Elle donna à chacun une enveloppe puis partit en leur disant bonsoir et les laissa tous les deux dans le couloir.

"-Cette vieille chouette aurait pu au moins nous faire visiter ! siffla Harry.

Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, dit le mot de passe au vieux médicomage et entra dans la salle. Hermione était aux anges : il y avait des étagères pleins de livres sur tous les murs. Une grande table se trouvait au centre de la pièce et plusieurs fauteuils étaient près du foyer de la cheminée. La salle était accueillante et chaleureuse.

"-C'est vraiment chouette ! dit Hermione pour elle.

"-Chouette ! En effet !réplique Harry ironiquement.

La jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea vers l'étagère la plus proche et regarda les titres des ouvrages rangés dessus.

Harry la regardait avec dégoût. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être désespérante. Elle s'extasiait pour de simples feuilles de papier minables. En plus, elle avait fait comme s'il n'était pas là, et ça, il détestait. Pour se faire remarquer et pour imposer sa présence, il se plaça derrière elle et la prit par la taille.

"-ça pourrait être notre salle à nous, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux avec un léger sourire.

"-Notre salle ?

"-On pourrait ne pas le dire aux autres préfets, comme ça on pourrait profiter pleinement de cette pièce… rien que nous deux.

"-Et pourquoi faire ?

"-Ne fait pas ta sainte Nitouche Granger…

"-Oh je vois ! ça ! dit elle calmement.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle et lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille.

"-En plus tu seras dans ton élément ! une pièce pleine de bouquins, c'est parfait non ? dit il en la plaquant contre l'étagère.

Il balada ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche à son oreille et lui murmure :

"-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit « mon élément » ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'Hermione lui donna un cou dans sa région intime à l'aide d'un livre.

Harry se plia en deux de douleur, libérant le passage à la jeune fille.

"-Non mais ça va pas ?

"-Tu sauras Potter que jamais je ne ferais quoique ce soit avec toi ! dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Harry essaya de se redresser du mieux qu'il pu pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne parte. Il lui saisit un poignet et le serra fortement.

"-Arrête, tu me fais mal !

"-Chacun son tour Granger !

Hermione pu voir dans ses yeux qu'il bouillonnait de rage mais cela ne la freina pas pour autant.

"-Tu l'avais mérité, tu croyais vraiment que j'étais tombée sous ton charme et que j'allais te laisser faire ?

"-Un jour tu verras : tu te laisseras faire !

"-Même pas en rêve !

"-T'as vraiment un problème ! Tu donnes souvent des coups à ceux qui essaient de te séduire ?

"-Non je te rassure tu es le seul. Maintenant lâche moi !

Hermione dégagea vivement son poignet et passa la porte avant qu'Harry ne la rattrape. Ce dernier, qui était resté dans la salle bouillonnait de rage, si bien que le vase posé sur une petite table valsa contre le mur. Pour qui se prenait-elle cette fille ? Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Ça c'était certain.

Hermione monta en courant les quelques étages qui séparaient la salle des préfets et la tour Gryffondor.

Elle y avait été un peu fort avec Potter mais il l'avait tout de même bien mérité. Elle ne supportait plus son petit air supérieur et sa saleté de sourire en coin. Elle sourit quand elle repensa à la grimace qu'il avait fait quand elle lui avait envoyé un livre dans l'entre jambe. Au moins ça lui remettrait les idées en place ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être méprisable ! Rien à voir avec son frère : à croire que l'un des deux avait été adopté à la naissance mais vu la ressemblance physique et surtout les yeux, ce n'était pas le cas.

Hermione regarda sa montre avant d'entrer dans la salle commune : il allait être 21h. Elle espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de monde pour que Will et elle puissent discuter librement. Malheureusement une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione pu constater qu'il n'y avait pas mal de monde. Elle fit un rapide tour d'horizon et aperçu Will en train de lire un livre seul dans un coin.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui souffla à l'oreille ce qui le fit frissonner.

"-Alors on a peur ?

Will se retourna pour lui faire face.

"-Je n'ai pas peur de toi en tout cas ! Je crois qu'on ne pourra pas parler seul à seul ce soir, dit-il avec un petit sourire triomphant. Bonne nuit !

"-J'ai une idée, dit Hermione en le forçant à se lever.

"-Oh non ! Pas ce soir !

"-J'ai envie de savoir qui est la fille qui fait battre le cœur de mon petit Will.

"-Mais moi je n'ai pas envie que tu le saches !

"-Tu as promis ! Trop tard !

Hermione l'entraîna jusqu'à une porte à gauche de la cheminée, l'ouvrit puis poussa son ami à l'intérieur.

La chambre était aux couleurs de Gryffondor : rouge et or et accueillante. Un grand lit (pour faire de grandes choses !) à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce, un feu brillait dans la cheminée. Il y avait deux autres portes ; une menait à une salle de bain personnelle et l'autre donnait directement en dehors de la tour Gryffondor, non loin du portrait de la grosse dame. C'était cette dernière qui avait besoin d'un mot de passe pour s'ouvrir de l'extérieur.

"-Cette chambre est vraiment impressionnante ! s'exclama Hermione

"-Tu as une sacrée chance !

La jeune fille ferma la porte derrière lui et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un sofa.

"-Allez dis-moi qui c'est ! Je veux tout savoir !

"-Qu'est-ce que McGonagall te voulait ?

"-Ne répond pas par une question ! C'est agaçant ! Ton frère m'a déjà énervé alors n'en rajoute pas une couche !

Will la regarda dans les yeux et leva un sourcil :

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Hermione soupira.

"-Rien de plus que d'habitude, tu sais très bien qu'il aime jouer avec mes nerfs.

"-En plus cette année, tu devras le supporter… tu… tu penses que ça ira ? Je veux dire que… je peux lui parler.

La jeune fille prit un air offensé.

"-Tu iras lui parler et après il se moquera de moi ! C'est hors de question, ne te mêle pas de ça ! s'énerva t-elle.

"-D'accord, d'accord, dit il en levant ses mains pour montrer qu'il n'insisterait plus.

Hermione s'assit à coté de lui.

"-à présent, dis moi qui c'est !

Will rougit violemment.

"-Je ne suis pas sûre que…

"-… Oh allez s'il te plait ! Je veux savoir quelle fille te fait rêvasser au lieu de me prévenir que ton frère est préfet en chef.

"-Mais c'est…

"-… et je veux savoir qui est la fille qui a prit le cœur de mon petit Will que je considère comme mon frère.

Sur ces mots, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et prit la main du jeune homme la plus proche dans la sienne.

"-Ton frère ? Demanda t-il avec une voix un peu brisée qu'Hermione ne remarqua pas.

"-Oui, je te considère ainsi depuis longtemps. Tu n'es pas qu'un simple ami, tu es plus que ça. Tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. (pov fille va !)

Hermione sentit la main de Will serrer la sienne et l'autre passer dans ses cheveux.

"-Pour moi aussi tu es plus qu'une simple amie.

"-Est-ce que ça changera quelque chose, si tu sors avec la fille que tu aimes ?

Will la fixa sérieusement.

"-Bien sure que non ! Rien ne changera.

Hermione lui fit un sourire et lui embrassa la joue.

"-Tu es tellement différent de ton frère.

"-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me le dis, dit-il en riant.

La jeune fille le regarda attentivement : ses magnifiques yeux verts ressemblaient à deux émeraudes et ses cheveux châtains clairs lui tombaient sur le visage. Il était vraiment très mignon. Même si Harry était la dernière des ordures, elle devait admettre qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder non plus : les mêmes yeux que Will, des cheveux noirs en batail et un corps d'athlète (ouai !). Mais malgré sa beauté, Hermione n'était pas du tout attiré par lui : ce devait être son arrogance et son égocentrisme qui ressortaient : elle n'en savait rien.

"-Will ? Qui est-elle ? la fille que tu aimes. Tu es tellement mignon qu'elle ne devrait pas te résister.

Le jeune homme devint rouge pivoine.

"-Allez ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, c'est tout de…

"-Padma Patil ! lâcha t-il précipitement.

Hermione était très étonnée et ne le cacha pas.

"-Padma Patil ? Je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre de fille !

Will se leva et lui tourna le dos.

"-C'est inattendu n'est-ce pas !

"-Et bien, en fait, je pensais que ce serait Ginny. Je ne pensais pas du tout que Padma te plaisait.

"-Si ! on s'est parlé plusieurs fois l'année dernière. Nous faisions souvent nos devoirs ensemble quand tu devais faire tes tâches de préfet.

Puis il se retourna et pris un air convaincu.

"-C'est une fille intelligente et très intéressante.

"-Je n'en doute pas. Seulement, je pensais qu'elle était pareil que sa sœur : un peu précieuse. MAIS, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter, je dois avouer que je l'ai jugée trop hâtivement et sans la connaître.

Will se retourna et la regarda intensément :

"-ça te fait quoi ? demanda t-il calmement.

"-Quoi ?

"-De savoir que j'aime Padma.

Hermione se leva et se rapprocha de lui.

"-Quelle question ! Je suis heureuse pour toi. Tu es tellement renfermé sur toi-même que je pensais que jamais tu ne voudrais t'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre que ton frère (ça se dit ça ?). Même à moi tu ne dis rien. Je suis sûre que Padma saura t'écouter et te soulager du poids que tu portes sans arrêt et que tu ne veux partager avec personne.

Will la regarda dans les yeux puis se rapprocha brusquement d'elle, lui entoura la taille de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule, le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux.

Hermione était très surprise ; Will ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi. Peut être avait il besoin de réconfort ? (mé kel é cruche celle la ! il vien de se prendre 1 rato é l a mêm pas calé l'affaire !) Et si oui, pourquoi ? Elle passa donc une main dans le dos du jeune homme et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Elle lui embrassa la tête et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"-Est-ce que ça va ?

Will ne répondit pas mais au bout de quelques secondes se redressa et lui fit un petit sourire. Hermione regarda ses yeux verts qui étaient maintenant rougis. Il était au bord des larmes, elle le sentait mais essayait de la cacher. Il détourna le regard, la lâcha et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à la salle commune.

Hermione le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

"-Will ! Quest-ce que tu as ?

Il lui fit un petit sourire et lui embrassa le front.

"-Rien. Je vais très bien. A demain.

Puis il s'en alla et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Hermione ne bougea pas d'un poil : elle pensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas son comportement. A certain moment, il pouvait être énigmatique : il était tellement introverti… vraiment différent de son DEBIL de frère ! En y repensant, Harry allait sûrement lui faire payer la petite scène de tout à l'heure, mais c'était de sa faute à lui ! S'il n'était pas si sûre de lui et entreprenant ça ne serait pas arrivé, il ne se serrait pas reçu un livre dans l'entre-jambes. Il allait se venger : Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter. Qu'est ce qu'il allait lui faire… Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne faudra pas lui montrer qu'il l'avait atteint. Et quand elle le verra demain, il lui faudra jouer la carte de l'indifférence et faire comme si elle ne le voyait pas.

Hermione se déshabilla, se mit en pyjama et se coucha dans son nouveau lit. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était Will. Pourquoi était-il au bord des larmes ?

Elle espérait vraiment qu'il déclare sa flamme à Padma et qu'il reçoive une réponse positive : il le méritait tellement : il était si gentil et si prévenant qu'aucune fille lui dirait non.

Et sur ces pensées, Hermione s'endormit.

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Lady Lyanna : **la voila déjà! lol mais merci pr ta review!

**Oziela** : biensure que non je n'oublie pas la complainte de l'âme perdue! j'en suis au 9eme chapitre! par contre toi ds ta fic...

**Lisalune** : c'est quand que tu nous mets la suite de l'alternative que tu as repris? ça devient long là! oui moi aussi j'aime bien Will mais il est un peu trop gentil pour moi! lol merci pr ta review!

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : bah voila la suite!oui c'est vrai qu'Hermione est aveuglée! pi 1 mec comme Will, même si c'est ton ami, tu restes pas indifférente, nan?

**Greg83** : bah pour ce qui est des sentiments de Will je crois que ce chapitre est explicite! même si je ne dis pas les choses clairement! Mais merci beucoup. je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise! et j'espère qu'elle te plaira encore!

**Hisoka** : merci beaucoup! -

**Kika** : toujours aussi interressant? thx!

**Sajuuk** : mais arrête de lire dans mes pensées! c'est pratiquement un viol!lol je plaisante mais je dois dire que tu es à peu près sur la bonne piste sur ce qui est de mes intensions... à quelques détails près!

**Dark-Mione** : merci beaucoup pr ta review! moi aussi j'adore Narry en bad boy... mais ça tu le sais déjà! et c'est vrai que les interventions de Drago sont vraiment exelentes!

**Athenais** : oui moi aussi j'm Harry en méchant Serpentard! lol et aussi les histoires de séduction assez vaches! Et à coté de ça : mon ptit Will tout mimi tout gentil. Mais bon les gens évoluent et les accidents arrivent... (je m'étais promis pas de spoiler! méchante!)

**Adle Amodio** : voila la suiteuuuuuuuuuuu! déjà! lol oui j'adore la fic professeur contre préfète en chef! vivement le dernier chapitre! moi aussi suis fan des James/Lily! merci beaucouppppppppp

**Aleout **: bon ba dans ce chapitre je crois que j'ai répondu à ta question implicitement! lol! c'était ce que tu t'imaginais? si non, tu t'imaginais quoi? j'aimerais trop savoir!pure curiosité!merciiiii pr ta review!

**Kekun** : j'ai hâte de lire ta fic alors! ce sera un Harry/Herm alternative?

**Ethanielle ou Lyla** : merci beaucoup! ça m'encourage à continuer! et oui ds cette fic Harry est vraiment la dernière des ordures!et oui il risque de morflé! lol c'est ça qui est amusant!

**Nymoue** : désolée pour le retard! mais LE voila! le chapitre tant attendu!

* * *

REVIEWSSSSSSS 


	4. CHAPITRE 4

**15 reviews ! 15 ! C'est énorme ! C'est vrai que l'attente est attroce mais voilà ! C'est enfin là ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser de reviews ! (nan mais, 15 ! vous vous rendez compte !)**

**bonne lecture…

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 4

""Oui c'est bon j'arrive ! Pas la peine de taper à la porte comme un malade ! surtout le matin !

Harry remit le flacon qui contenait un liquide vert foncé dans sa table de nuit qu'il verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort et ouvrit la porte qui laissa apparaître son frère.

""Bah dis donc tu en as mis du temps !dit celui ci en entrant dans la chambre du nouveau préfet en chef.

""Je te signal que le matin je m'économise !( NC : en tt cas, ac les filles il s'économise pas !)( NA : qu'est ce que tu veux… il sait où sont ses priorités !)

""Il n'y a pas que le matin que tu t'économises

""J'aime être réveillé en douceur

Will le regarda étrangement.

""Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il se cache derrière cette allusion.

""C'est fou ce que tu peux être prude Will ! Pire que Granger, j'en suis certain !

""Arrête !tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! tu ne la connais pas .

""Ecoute j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi à cause d'elle. Alors parlons d'autre chose.

Harry ouvrit les portes de son armoire et en sortit des vêtements. Tandis que son frère posa sa cape sur le lit avant de s'y asseoir.

""O fait ! pourquoi tu es venu me réveiller aussi tôt ! Tu avais peur que je sois en retard pour mon premier jour petit frère ?demanda le préfet en s'habillant.

""Non je suis venu comme ça., répondit Will le regard dans le vide, ce qu'Harry n'eut pas de mal à remarquer.

""Comme ça ! Avec ta tête de déterré ? tu me prends pour un âne, c'est ça ?

A ces mots, Will ne put s'empêcher de rire au grand soulagement de Harry.

Il avait bien vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien. Et puis généralement ils se retrouvaient à la Grande Salle le matin. Will ne venait jamais le voir aussi tôt.

""Will soyons sérieux deux minutes : qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

""Rien ! Seulement je n'ai pas trop bien dormi cette nuit.

Harry prit un air grave et s'assit à côté de son frère:

""Ce sont tes cauchemars qui reviennent ? Si c'est le cas je veux que tu me le dises.

""Non ce n'est pas ça, répondit Will d'un air lasse.

""Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile ! tu as vu la tronche que tu as ! Je déteste quand tu es comme ça ! s'énerva Harry

""Je te dis que ce n'est pas ça !

""Alors dis moi ce que c'est !

Will s'était levé afin d'évacuer sa colère et s'appuya contre la cheminé de façon à être dos à Harry.

Il y eut un silence qui dura une vingtaine de secondes avant qu'il ne le brise :

""Elle m'a dit que j'étais plus qu'un ami pour elle… elle m'a dit que j'étais comme son frère…

Harry comprit tout de suite de qui il voulait parler sans vraiment savoir son identité.

""Tu veux parler de LA fille. Celle qui te plait. Tu le lui a dit finalement ?

""Oui… enfin pas vraiment. Je ne lui ai pas dit mot pour mot que je l'aimais mais je suis sur de ce que j'avance elle ne m'aime pas… enfin pas comme je le voudrais.

""Mais si tu ne lui as pas dit comment tu peux en être aussi certain ? insista Harry.

""Laisse tomber… lui répondit Will en soupirant.

""Ecoute, dit Harry en se levant et en passant un bras autour des épaules de son frère, ce n'est pas la seule fille sur terre et puis si tu veux mon avis, elle ne sait pas ce qui lui est passé sous le nez, elle ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a loupée.

""A tes yeux ça parait si simple. J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut t'atteindre. J'aimerai être comme toi ; prendre les choses à la légère quand ça m'arrange, plaisanta Will.

""Vaudrait mieux pas ; crois moi, répondit sérieusement Harry.

""Mais tu prends tellement les choses à la légère . Des fois c'est inquiétant mais ça peut être aussi apaisant. Quand tout le monde s'inquiète à propos de quelque chose, toi, tu restes calme.

""Ah mais peut être que j'utilise une « potion magique » pour ça, rit Harry.

""Dans ce cas il faudrait que tu m'en donnes, lui dit Will en souriant.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et mit sa cape sur ses épaules, puis jeta la sienne à son frère.

""Allez ptit frère, on descend. Je meurs de faim.

Will ne discuta pas : il fit ce que lui dit son frère et se dirigea en sa compagnie vers la Grande Salle. Au premier détour de couloir Harry stoppa net.

""J'ai oublié ma baguette magique. Vas y sans moi, je te rejoins.

""Ok à tout a l'heure. Mais je voulais te dire : même si elle ne m'aime pas, ça ne changera pas ce que j'éprouve : je l'aime et rien ne pourra le changer.

Puis Will se retourna et repris sa route.

Harry était vraiment impressionné, jamais il n'avait vu son frère aussi déterminé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sache qui était cette fille afin de savoir si elle valait la peine que son frère pleure pour elle.

Sur ces pensées, Harry fit demi-tour et repris la direction de sa chambre. En faite il n'avait pas oublié sa baguette, elle était bien dans sa poche. Mais il fallait bien qu'il trouve une excuse. Il ouvrit sa porte et se dirigea vers sa table de nuit. Il sortit sa baguette magique et prononça le contre sort qui déverrouilla le tiroir du meuble. Il ressortit le flacon contenant le liquide vert et le regarda. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'un regard triste :

""Un petit peu de « potion magique » pour la matinée ? se dit il a lui même.

Puis d'un trait, il but la moitié du flacon. Il s'appuya ensuite contre le mur et se laissa glisser par terre. Il laissa passer quelques étourdissements puis se releva et reprit la direction de la grande salle. Il fallait à tout pris qu'il parle à Blaise Zabini.

Hermione se leva tôt. Elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour son premier jour. Après s'être préparée, elle sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle commune. Là, elle y trouva Ron, Ginny et Neville près à passer le tableau de la grosse dame.

""Vous alliez déjeuner ? leur demanda elle en se dirigeant vers eux.

""Oui, répondit Ron, je meurs de faim.

""Will n'est pas avec vous ?

""Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin en me levant, il était déjà partit.

""Partit où ? insista Hermione.

""Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Je ne suis pas sa mère.

La jeune fille leva les yeux aux ciel en se disant que Ron était vraiment désespérant. Tant pis, elle retrouverait Will plus tard. Il était peut être aller rendre visite à son frère.

Alors que les quatre Griffondors allait se dirigeaient vers la grande salle, le directeur de l'école apparut au détour d'un couloir. Lorsqu'il vit la préfète en chef, il lui demanda s'il pouvait avoir un entretient privé avec elle immédiatement. Hermione acquiesça et il l'emmena dans la salle de classe vide la plus proche.

""je suis désolé d'empiéter sur le temps destiné à votre petit déjeuner mais j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose de vraiment important.

""Je vous écoute professeur.

""Je pense que vous n'ignorez pas les raisons pour lesquelles nous vous avons choisit pour être la nouvelle préfète en chef. Vous êtes l'élève la plus brillante de votre promotion et également la plus sérieuse. Vous êtes aussi la jeune fille de votre âge la plus mûre que je connaisse.

Hermione se sentit rougir. Même si elle savait qu'elle était parmi les meilleurs élèves de l'école, l'entendre dire par le directeur ne la laissait pas indifférente.

""Malgré tout cela ce ne sont pas les seules raisons qui m'on poussé à vous choisir.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille, il poursuivit.

""En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, j'attend que vous me rendiez un service.

""Un service. Et lequel ? demanda elle avec appréhension.

""J'aimerais que vous surveillez Harry Potter pour moi.

""Quoi ? Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous me demandez ? Pourquoi moi ? Vous pourriez demander à William de le faire, il est mieux placé que moi pour cela.

""Non je ne crois pas. Il n'a pas assez de recule. Il considère son frère comme une sorte de modèle… Non, vraiment vous êtes la personne idéale.

""Mais, je ne vois pas la raison pour laquelle je devrais le surveiller. Il est bien assez grand. Il sait ce qui est bien ou non de faire, ce n'est plus un enfant.

""En faite par « surveiller », j'entendais « espionner ».

""Quoi ? Non ça c'est hors de question.

""Ecoutez Miss Granger, dit calmement Dumbledore en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules, Harry Potter et son frère ont vaincu au cours de ces dernières années des épreuves pénibles et ils en ont beaucoup souffert. Vous n'ignorez pas que Voldemort cherche des adeptes et aspire par dessus tout à retrouver toute la puissance qu'il avait jadis. Il y a deux façon par lesquelles il peut atteindre son but : tuer Harry Potter ou bien l'avoir à ses côtés. Je sais qu'Harry n'ira jamais aux côtés de celui qui a tuer ses parents mais lui et moi avons eu quelques différents il y a quelques temps et nos rapports se sont quelque peut détériorés.

""Donc vous me demandez de l'espionner pour vous faire un rapport à la moindre chose suspecte.

""Oui comme je vous l'ai dit il n'ira jamais du côté de Voldemort mais j'ai peur que Voldemort vienne à lui sans qu'il me le dise. Il a trop d'orgueil pour venir me prévenir s'il était en danger. Je sais que ce que je vous demande est dangereux et ne vous fait pas particulièrement plaisir vu les rapports que vous entretenez avec lui mais vous êtes la personne la plus apte et celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance pour cette mission.

Hermione baissa la tête et soupira.

""C'est d'accord, mais si je fais ça ce n'est pas pour Harry Potter, mais c'est pour son frère. Je sais qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à son frère.

""Je suis vraiment heureux que vous acceptiez. Tenez, dit il en lui tendant un petit tas de tissus argenté qu'il pris de sous sa robe de sorcier.

""Qu'est ce que c'est ?

""Vous le découvrirez en temps voulu.

Puis sans en demander plus, Hermione fourra le tout dans son sac en bandoulière, dit au revoir à son directeur et sortit de la pièce.

C'était le bouquet, on lui demandait maintenant de jouer à la nounou et à James Bond avec Potter sans que celui ci s'en rende compte. ça allait être très dur. ( NC : et vi, c'est dur la vie !)

Harry descendit le Grand escalier pour prendre son petit déjeuner quand il aperçu Blaise Zabini discutant de façon très langoureuse avec une Serdaigle dans le Grand Hall. (tout est grand à Poudlard : la salle, l'escalier, le hall… ya quoi de petit ?)

Il s'approcha d'eux et éclaircit sa voix pour marquer sa présence. Zabini arrêta immédiatement son exploration buccale pour lever les yeux vers lui et lui faire son plus beau sourire commercial.

""Ah Potter ! Je m'étonnais de ne pas t'avoir encore vu.

Puis se tournant vers la serdaigle :

""Veux tu nous laisser seul s'il te plait Potter et moi allons parler affaire.

Après quelques protestations et une promesse qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard la jeune fille consentit à laisser Zabini seul avec le survivant.

""Alors Potter, je t'ai manqué pendant les vacances ?

""Je ne savais pas que tu t'attachais aux filles, c'est nouveau ? dit Harry en ne relevant pas ce qu'avait dit son interlocuteur.

""Ce n'est pas moi qui m'attache, ce sont elles. Mais tu n'es pas venu parler de ça, je me trompe ?

""Non pas vraiment.

Il regarda autour d'eux pour voir s'il n'y avait personne, ce qui était le cas, et sortit un flacon contenant un liquide vert, identique à celui qu'il avait dans sa chambre quelques minutes auparavant, de sa poche. Puis il reprit.

""ça ne fait plus d'effet, j'aimerais quelque chose de plus fort.

""Ecoute ,dit Zabini d'un air gêné, c'est déjà bien assez fort, c'est…

""Non ! le coupa Harry. Je sais que tu as mieux que ça. Et je suis bon client, je peux mettre le prix.

Zabini regarda attentivement Harry dans les yeux et soupira.

""C'est d'accord. Tiens, dit-il en sortant un flacon identique à l'autre mais au contenu violet.

Harry le prit et le regarda puis regarda le serpentard en souriant.

""Merci. Tu veux combien ?

""Trois gallions (j'ai lu dans une interview de JKR qu'un gallion vallait 8 euros donc pour ceux qui ne sont pas fort en calcul mental ou qui n'ont pas de calculatrice sous la main 3 gallions équivaudraient à 24 euros). Mais attention avec ça, tu en as pour au moins trois jours.

""Oui, t'inquiètes, répondit Harry distraitement tout en tendant les gallions.

""Je ne plaisante pas Potter, avec ça tu rentres dans la cour des grands. Ce truc est une des meilleur drogue sur le marché et si tu prends tout d'un coup, ça te grilleras la cervelle avant que tu puisses cligner des yeux une dernière fois. Tu ne dois prendre ça que gorgée par gorgée avec un espace d'au moins six heures entre elles.

""Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

""C'est le truc le plus génial que cette terre ait pondue en la matière.

""On verra ça plus tard. Je te revois dans 3 jours et si ça me plait je t'en prend plus.

""C'est d'accord. Je dois te laisser. Amuse toi bien Potter.( NC : je tiens à préciser que la consommation de substances pas licites est fortement déconseillé. Les enfant ne commencez donc pas ! Pis ça va vous coutez cher !) (NA : on s'en souviendra !)

Harry regarda Zabini remonter le grand escalier. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il venait se fournir chez Blaise. En faite, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il se droguait. Et ça personne ne le savait, même pas son frère… surtout pas son frère. Draco, lui, l'avait peut être remarqué, mais il n'en avait jamais rien dit. S'il avait commencé, c'était à cause de la mort de Sirius ou disons plutôt que c'était une des causes. Apres avoir prit connaissance de la prophétie, que Dumbledore lui avait jusque là cachée et il le lui rendait bien aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il serait soit tué ou alors devrait tuer. Il ne supportait pas d'être la seule personne qui pouvait mettre fin à Voldemort. Tout le monde lui mettait la pression, Dumbledore, l'ordre du Phœnix en entier, son frère… Et l'idée d'échouer à sa mission le rendait malade. Il ne voulait pas que le monde des sorciers tout entier souffre à cause de son échec. Il serait responsable de la mort de millier de personnes : gens d'origines Moldu ou tout simplement Moldus.

Son frère ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et il avait trouvé réconfort dans des produits qui le soulageaient chaque jours.

Harry sortit de ses pensés quand il vit Granger perdue dans ses pensées en train de descendre les escaliers. Elle ne le remarque même pas. Elle regardait ses pieds en avançant tout en ayant les sourcils froncés. Il se glissa alors derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

Elle se retourna vivement et le regarda dans les yeux.

""Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? dit elle en se dégageant de son étreinte et en le regardant comme s'il était aliéné.

""Je te dis bonjours tout simplement.

""Tu as une drôle de façon de dire bonjour. Et puis jusque là tu ne l'avais jamais fais, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ce serait différent ?

""Mais c'est parce que je suis amoureux de toi, Granger, dit-il de façon ironique.

""Bien sûre que non, il ne ressentait rien pour elle, mais jamais il ne perdrait pas le paris qu'il avait fait avec Draco. Il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour pouvoir gagner.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel et rit :

""Tu es très mauvais acteur Potter, dit elle en tournant les talons.

""Ah oui, tu crois ça ?

Il lui saisit le bras et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche avec force si bien qu'elle poussa un petit cris à cause du choc. Puis il se colla à elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

""On va voir si je suis mauvais acteur.

Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de réagir, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec force. Le baiser était dur et sauvage si bien que quand Harry se retira, les lèvres d'Hermione, qui n'avait pas participé à l'action, saignèrent.

Harry vit le choc dans les yeux de la jeune fille mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit il se prit une baffe magistrale comme il n'avait jamais eu qui lui fit tourner la tête sur le côté. Il se massa la joue meurtrie d'un main se tourna pour pouvoir regarder Hermione dans les yeux. Il n'y avait plus de choc dans son regard mais de la colère. Colère était encore trop faible, fureur était plus adéquat. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça et il était assez fier d'en être la cause. Il afficha son sourire en coin.

""Sauvage ? J'aime ça.

""Ne me touche pas, répliqua Hermione en se dégageant et en s'éloignant d'au moins cinq mètres de lui. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile. Tu fais tout à ta guise sans t'occuper des autres, tu te crois le maître du monde mais en fin de compte tu n'es qu'un crétin et je ne comprend pas pourquoi il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi ! tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

""Ah , parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est vraiment adorable Granger.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

""Oh faite Granger, s'écria Harry en s'approchant d'elle et avant qu'elle n'ouvre les portes. ça (il lui montra ses lèvres meurtries par le baiser qui saignaient toujours alors qu'elle ne s'en était même pas aperçu), c'est pour ce que tu m'as fais hier soir dans la salle de réunion des préfets.

Puis sans attendre de réponse il ouvrit les portes et se dirigea sans plus aucun regard vers la table de sa maison. Hermione passa sa main sur ses lèvres pour se rendre compte qu'elles saignaient. Elle sortit un mouchoir de son sac et les tamponnas pour enlever le plus de sang possible. Elle se dirigea alors vers sa table et s'assit en face de Ron et à côté de William.

Elle lança un regard mauvais à un certain Serpentard qui lui faisait un clin d'œil avant de s'intéresser à ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

""Alors, demanda Ron, qu'est ce que Dumbledore te voulais ?

""Oh rien de spécial, il me faisait ses dernières recommandations à propos du rôle des préfets en chef.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse avant que quelqu'un ne lui fasse une remarque sur sa « blessure de guerre ».

""Puis après ça, continua t-elle j'ai voulu vous rejoindre le plus vite possible mais je suis tombée dans le couloir.

Will releva enfin la tête de son assiette sur laquelle il méditait depuis qu'Hermione était arrivée et regarda son visage.

""Tu ne t'es pas loupée cette fois, lui dit-il.

""Comment ça « cette fois » ? répliqua Hermione avec un regard noir.

""Bah avoue que des fois tu peux être vraiment maladroite .lui répondit il le sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione était contente de le voir sourire après ce qui c'était passé la veille. Il la taquinait comme si rien ne c'était passé. Même après ce qu'Harry venait de lui faire, elle tiendrait bon et mènerait à bien sa mission. Elle ne voulait pas que le sourire de son ami s'efface.

Elle prit un air mi choqué, mi vexé et dit :

""C'est complètement scandaleux ce que tu insinues là, retire ça tout de suite !

Puis elle fit semblant de regarder derrière l'épaule de Will et fit de gros yeux :

""Qu'est ce que c'est que ça là-bas ? dit elle en pointant du doigt quelque chose derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir et Hermione en profita pour lui voler la dernière grappe de raisin qui se trouvait dans son assiette et se leva. S'apercevant qu'il n'y avait rien et qu'il c'était fait avoir, Will se retourna vers elle :

""Eh ! mon raisin !

""Tu n'avais qu'à le manger, tu n'as fais que le regarder. Tant pis pour toi, dit elle d'un air triomphant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie pour se rendre à leur premier cours.

Will se leva et la rejoignit.

""Tu ne sais même pas à quel cours on va.

""Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

""Potion, en commun avec les serpentards.

""Super ! On commence bien l'année, dit elle en avalant quelques boules de raisin.

""N'empêche, répliqua t-il tout en la regardant manger, tu aurais pu me demander avant de me le prendre.

""Tu n'avais qu'à pas dire que j'étais maladroite.

Will rit avant de rajouter.

""En plus d'être maladroite, tu es susceptible.(NC : ohh comme moi !)

A suivre…

RAR 

**Greg83 :** oui c'est vrai qu'Hermione n'est pas très fute-fute ! Mais bon… tant pis pour elle ! Et j'avoue que la scène où Harry se prend un livre dans les … m'a vraiment fait rire ! J'ai voulu mettre un peu d'humour mais dans ce chapitre l'ambiance est tout autre. On découvre une autre facette d'Harry, un peu plus glauque. Mais bon… c'est la vie ! lol j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! bizz

**Nymoue :** j'ai corrigé mon erreur. J'ai remis les tirets ! J'avais tellement hâte de mettre la suite que je n'ai même pas fait attention. Mais là c'est bon, tout est là… enfin normalement ! Et comme je l'ai dit plus haut c'est vrai qu'Hermione n'est pas fute-fute pour deux ronds ! enfin pour le moment…

**Le saut de l'ange :** et oui harry s'est vangé dans ce chapitre ! personnellement j'aurais aimé être la victime ! lol C'est vrai que Will est tout mimi mais bon il va évoluer… et Harry aussi. On découvre un nouveau côté de la personnalité du jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux verts dans ce chapitre. Et dans le chapitre qui va suivre aussi… Ca va le rendre encore plus touchant ! La compétiton entre les deux frères va être rude ! loll J'ai un peu laissé Will de côté dans ce chapitre mais pas d'inquiétude, Will is back dans le chapitre 5 !

**Ethanielle ou Lyla** oui, dommage que Will aime Mione. Mais bon il faut un peu de piquant dans l'histoire. Et pour ce qui est de « Harry et Hermione » ce n'est vraiment pas maintenant qu'ils vont tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. On va dire qu'il va se passer pas mal de choses avant ça. Et ce ne sera pas que des bonnes choses. Ca va un peu tourner au drame avant ! Mai bon pas d'inquiétude, il y aura toujours une note d'humour !bizz

**bettyboop95 :** Tu crois vraiment que je vais répondre à toutes tes questions ? lol En tout cas ma fic est classée dans la catégorie « HarryHermione » donc ça répond à une de tes questions. Et pis pour l'évolution d' Harry, tu veras bien (bah oui je vais pas tout te raconter non plus !). Mais tu veras ce qu'il peut faire pour les gens qu'il apprécie. Ca fait partie de sa face cachée ! Et c'est vrai que la GRANDE QUESTION de la fic est « est-ce qu'hermione va se taper Will ou Harry? ». Pour quoi pas les deux ? mdrrr nan mais tu te doutes que je ne vais pas répondre à cette question quand même ! Mais en tout cas ravie que tu aimes !

ais c'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai une préférence pour les bad boys ! Et ce chapitre reforce le côté bad boy de Harry !

**Lisalune :** ça y est ! j'ai enfin eu un flash d'inspiration ! Je me suis planté devant mon ordi et c'est venu tout seul ! Ron a surtout des interventions humoristiques dans mes fic. Ce n'est pas un personnage que j'adore vraiment mais c'est impossible qu'il ne soit pas là ! puis je dois dire qu'il reste assez fidel au Ron du livre : il fait sans arrêt des inteventions qui des fois n'ont pas raison d'être. Mais c'est vrai que le côté pervers est totallement inventé par moi ! lol

Quoi que… on ne sait pas ce que JKR nous réserve ! Et non, je ne prête pas Will, c'est mon Will à moi. Et Harry en bad boy aussi est à moi ! Ils sont à moi toute seuleuuuuuuuu !

**Dark-Mione :** Slt ! Je voudrais m'excuser de te mettre des vents sur msn mais comme j'ai un forfait limité pour le moment, je vais juste sur msn pour voir mes mails ! Et oui, Narry méchant est à moi ! à moi toute seule ! J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre !

**Mister Popo** : hummmmm ! Bonne question ! à vrai dire tu es la première personne qui me fait cette remarque. C'est vrai qu'avec un peu de recule, on peut se poser des questions. Il y a un super beau mâle qui est à ces pieds et elle l'envoi baladé ! C'est vrai que si j'étais une simple lectrice et que lisais cette fic, je me serais posée la même question ! loll En tout cas, la suite répondra à ta question ! lol

**Molky :** ouai Draco forever ! et surtout Narry méchant forever ! Serpentard en force !

**Bartiméus :** J'espère que tu as eu ton bac ! enfin une bonne chose de faite ! un poid en moins ! maintenant on peut lire à loisir des fics et aux chiottes la Philo ! Et t'inquiète pas pour Will, il va évoluer et avoir un peu plus de caractère par la suite. Mais bon c'est pas encore tout de suite ! mais c'est pour bientôt ! je vais pas en faire une lavette quand même ! J'adore faire parler Draco, à chaque fois c'est pour lancer des vannes qui laisseent en général bouche bée ! Mais c'est vrai que le coup du médicomage était bien envoyé !lol

**utena witch :** tout dabors je dois te dire que la review que tu m'a envoyée m'a fat beaucoup plaisir. Génerallement je n'en ressois pas de ce genre. En faite c'était plutôt sympa de ta part d'être franche au point de me dire ce que tu ressentais. Le fait que tu n'ais aucune expérience ne doit pas te complexer à ce point ! Et puis qui sait, peut être qu'en lisant des fics t'aidera à en savoir plus ! lol Et pour ce qui est de Will, ce n'est pas une espèce en voie de disparition : si si je te jure, ça existe encore ! Et je tiens à préciser que j'aime ce personnage mais il est trop trop gentil ! C'est vrai que si j'avais Will en face de moi je n'esiterais pas à lui demander de sortir avec moi, mais le Harry méchant est plutôt une sorte de fantasme. C'est pour ça que je préfère Harry à Will dans cette fic. Mais dans la réalité, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il existe un jeune homme aux cheveux en batail et aux yeux verts, salopard en apparence mais complaitement adorable au fond (mais bien au fond) de lui. En faite Harry et Will ne sont pas vraiment si différents, ils ont simplement vaicu des choses différentes. Tu en sauras plus dans le prochain chapitre. En tout merci de m'avoir envoyé une review ! et surtout continue ! bizz

**Adle Amodio **: et oui il faut croire qu'Hermione à besoin d'emprunter les lunettes de Harry pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle ! Elle est un peu cruche des fois ! lol Mais bon, des choses vont se passer et il se pourrait qu'elle voit enfin clair !lol

Sinon comment avancent tes chapitres de fics qui me font tellement plaisir quand je les lis ?

**Marissaparker :** voilà la suite ! mais euhhh ! Harry bad boy est à moi euhhhhhhh.

**Naxor **: moi aussi je préfèrerais que Hermione finisse avec Harry. Lol ! Will est mignon mais, il est TROP mignon, un peu de caractère bordel ! Tu me diras on se rattrappe avec le frangin ! Harry Forever !

**Pedro0144 :** bien, voilà la suite ! désolée de cette longue attente mais le syndrome de la feuille blanche est tenace ! J'espère que ça te plait toujours !

**Reviews please ! mais interdiction de mettre des spoilers du tome 6 !**


	5. CHAPITRE 5

Chapitre 5 :

Harry s'assit à la table des Serpentards juste à côté de Draco.

- Alors est-ce que notre petit pari avance ?

- C'est dans la poche : elle est déjà folle de moi.

En disant ces mots, Harry montra à son ami la jouequ' Hermionevenait à l'instant degifler. Il y avait nettement encore la marque de sa main.

- En effet elle est folle de toi… folle de rage serait plus juste. Tu as vu comment elle te fixe ?

Harry tourna la tête vers la table Gryffondor et vit qu'Hermione qui était assise à côté de son frère qui avait l'air dans la lune, le regardait avec des yeux encore rouges de colère.

- Raconte moi ce que tu lui as fait, j'ai envie de bien commencer la journée, dit Draco en croisant ses bras sur la table et en le regardant dans les yeux avec son sourire en coin.(NC : oh putain! il me fait ça à moi je le viole sur place!)

- Et bien, hier cette garce m'a pris pour un imbécile, alors je me suis vengé. Je lui ai fait goûté, avec délice, mes lèvres.

Harry s'était bien gardé de développer la petite altercation qui avait eut lieu dans la salle de réunion des préfets. Il ne voulait pas que Draco se foute de lui.

- Ah alors ça explique la gifle. Bon, on y va ? demanda Draco en se levant du banc.

- Quoi déjà ? J'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner !

- Tu n'avais qu'à arriver plus tôt. Qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps. Me dis pas que tu étais tout ce temps avec Granger, je ne te croirais pas : elle ne peut pas te supporter aussi longtemps en face d'elle.

- Oh rien, je ne me suis pas levé en avance et je me suis rendu compte en court de route que j'avais oublié ma baguette, mentit Harry en se levant à son tour et en prenant deux ou trois toasts dans la main.

- Oh fait, tiens, ton emploi du temps. C'est la vieille McGonagall qui l'a distribué quand tu n'étais pas encore là.

- Super, dit Harry en regardant le document. Je vais pouvoir continuer mon jeu favori : emmerder Granger. On a cours de potion avec les Gryffondors pendant deux heures. Mais en même temps, il y aura mon frère avec elle. Vaut mieux la jouer finement.

Sur ces mots, ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, et s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles, c'est à dire au fond. Granger ne l'avait même pas remarqué et son frère était bien trop occupé à boire ses paroles. A peine furent-ils assis, que le professeur Rogue entra de façon magistrale en claquant la porte contre le mur. Ce dernier vouait un véritable culte à la maison Serpentard, si bien qu'il s'arrangeait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait pour lui rajouter des points de n'importe quelle raison. Cela fonctionnait de la même façon pour la maison Gryffondor mais dans le sens inverse : il lui enlevait des points pour n'importe quel motif.

Le professeur de potion fit son discours habituel dans lequel il prévenait que si des élèves ne se sentaient pas capable d'assister à son cours, ils pouvaient prendre la porte à tout moment. Ces paroles étaient surtout destinées aux Gryffondor et plus spécialement à Neville Longdubas.

Le cours se passa relativement bien pour Hermione, sauf évidemment le fait qu'elle sentait le regard de Potter sur elle très souvent.

Au début de l'année, elle s'était juré de l'ignorer alors dès maintenant elle l'ignorerait… enfin pas tout à fait puisqu'il fallait qu'elle l'espionne. En faite, il fallait qu'il croit qu'elle l'ignore.

Elle ne le regarda donc pas une seule fois pendant le cours alors qu'il essayait d'attirer son attention en enflammant la cape de Neville qui était à la table juste à coté. Et quand elle sortit de classe, elle passa devant lui sans lui adresser un regard.

- Ton frère est de plus en plus pénible, dit elle à Will à la pause déjeuner.

Ils s'étaient assis tous les deux dans le parc, sur des gros rochers au bord du lac, pour pouvoir profiter du soleil une dernière fois avant que la pluie ne revienne.

- Bah, on se refait pas.

- Ce n'est qu'un crétin, il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Et même si j'étais sa sœur je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu fais.

- Tu ne le connais pas tout simplement.

- Et bien, tu vois, il ne donne pas envie de le connaître.

Ils s'assirent au pied d'un grand chêne et regardèrent distraitement le lac. Au bout de quelques minutes, Will tourna la tête et regarda Hermione. Se sentant espionnée la jeune fille le regarda à son tour avec un sourire amusé.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi est- ce que tu me fixes comme ça ?

Se rendant compte de son geste Will rougit et tourna la tête puis la fixa de nouveau.

- Tu sais à propos de Padma Patil ?

Voyant l'acquiescement d'Hermione il continua :

- Et bien en fait, ce n'est pas si simple.

- Et bien vas y, je t'écoute.

- Et bien … je ne sais pas …, dit il d'une voix hésitante puis comme si une idée soudaine avait traversée son esprit il continua de façon plus assurée, je ne sais pas comment lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle. Je veux dire, est-ce que je dois lui dire ?

Puis il la regarda dans les yeux ne contrôlant plus les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche :

- Est ce que je dois lui avouer que je l'aime au risque de perdre notre amitié qui est vraiment très importante pour moi ?

Hermione avait le souffle coupé. A cet instant précis, elle ne savait plus quoi pensé de Will. Il la regardait intensément et étrangement les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer semblaient s'adresser pour elle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça !

Se rendant compte du trouble de son amie, William se rendit compte de son erreur. Jamais il n'aurait dû prononcer ces mots de cette façon là ! Jamais plus il ne devait laisser de sous entendu. Il se l'interdisait. Rien qu'en voyant le visage d'Hermione, il avait comprit qu'elle était complètement perdue et ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. Elle avait sûrement comprit l'allusion, qu'en fait il ne parlait pas de Padma mais bien d'elle. Que c'était elle qu'il aimait.

Il reprit alors contenance et prit un ton plus léger.

- Je veux dire, l'amitié que j'ai avec Padma est moins importante que la nôtre bien évidemment. C'est le fait que j'ai dis que l'amitié de Padma était très importante qui te donne cette tête ? dit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Hermione soulagée par ces mots se gronda d'avoir mal comprit et de s'être imaginé des choses. La relation entre Will et elle était une très belle amitié. Elle espérait vivement que cela durerait jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Par contre, si Will ressentirait plus que de l'amitié, cela lui ferait de la peine, puisqu'elle ne pourrait pas répondre à ce sentiment et cela marquerait sûrement la fin de leur entente si parfaite. Mais à présent, elle était rassurée. Will avait l'air de la considérée comme une amie, rien de plus.

Son visage choqué laissa place alors à un sourire malicieux : (NC : mais quelle cruche! NA : oui, c'est vrai qu'elle fait un peu cruche des fois mais ça va changer)

- Je n'ai jamais douté de toi ! Je sais parfaitement que notre amitié est la plus importante. En ce qui concerne Padma, je crois que tu devrais tenter ta chance. Elle te dévore des yeux à chaque fois qu'elle te voit.

Will était vraiment soulagé, elle n'avait pas compris l'allusion. Il se décontracta alors totalement.

- Elle me dévore des yeux ?

- oui, c'est simple à chaque fois qu'elle te voit elle ne fait plus attention à ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, elle a failli se prendre une porte dans la figure quand on est passé près d'elle.

Le jeune homme rougit et se gratta la tête pour montrer sa gêne

- Elle a vraiment fait ça ?

- oui. Et si tu veux mon avis, vas lui demander maintenant de sortir avec toi parce que ça ne sert à rien d'attendre. Vous vous plaisez tous les deux alors fonce.

- Oui, dit Will en soupirant et en détournant la tête pour regarder le lac, on verra bien.

- Comment ça, on verra bien ?

- Je suis fatigué, je vais m'allonger dans la salle commune le temps qui nous reste. A tout à l'heure, dit il en ignorant complètement sa question.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner en direction du château. C'est étrange que deux frères soient si différents : Harry était très à l'aise avec tout le monde, il n'avait pas peur des gens alors que Will faisait preuve d'une timidité inimaginable. Il était sûre que Padma était folle de lui mais il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Les jumeaux Potter étaient vraiment très étrange, surtout le Serpentard, qui avait à lui seul de l'arrogance pour une centaine de personnes.

Hermione repensa aux paroles de Will lui disant qu'elle ne connaissait finalement pas Harry. C'était vrai, il n'avait pas tout à fait tors mais est ce que cet énergumène sans cervelle avait en fin de compte deux personnalités ? Une dont il se servait en public et l'autre seulement avec son frère ? C'était peut être le cas après tout parce que comment Will pouvait être attaché à lui ? Il fallait peut être qu'elle prenne sur elle même et essaye de mieux connaître Harry, peut être qu'en fin de compte, il n'était pas aussi exaspérant que ça ? De plus, Dumbledore lui avait demandé de l'espionner, peut être que c'était le bon moment pour découvrir sa possible deuxième personnalité ?

A peine eut elle pensé ça que Harry Potter en personne s'assit à côté d'elle sans qu'elle ne le voit arriver. Dès qu'elle vit son sourire arrogant et ses yeux qui ressemblaient à cet instant à des yeux de vautour, ses intentions de faire un effort pour mieux le connaître partirent en fumée.

- Alors Granger, quoi de neuf depuis tout à l'heure ?

- C'est pas vrai ! Jamais tu ne me laisseras tranquille ? Tu ne veux pas t'acharner sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis amoureux de toi.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de lui demander :

- Tu me prends vraiment pour une imbécile !

- Faut il vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?

- Oh, tu es vraiment insupportable !

Ne pouvant plus regarder son sourire en coin made in Serpentard qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point, elle se leva et couru jusqu'au château.

Harry la suivit du regard, satisfait par son don de la mettre hors d'elle.

Le week-end était enfin arrivé. Les septième année étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin souffler. Leur première semaine avait été éprouvante : les professeurs devait sans doute se donner le mot pour leur donner beaucoup de travail.

Le vendredi soir, Will s'autorisa à un moment de détente pour aller voir son frère pendant qu'Hermione faisait sa ronde du soir. Il descendit dans les cachots pour rejoindre la chambre de son frère quand au détour d'un couloir, il entendit des voix qui murmuraient. Ce qui l'interpella c'était qu'il reconnu celle de son frère. Il se cacha donc au détour du couloir et regarda : c'était bien Harry. Et avec lui il y avait aussi Blaise Zabini.

Will n'aimait pas du tout ce type, il ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance.

- Alors ? ça t'a plu ? demanda Zabini.

- Ouais c'était génial ! ça fait de l'effet ! répondit Harry.

- J'aimerais en avoir plusieurs cette fois ! Comme ça je serais tranquille pour la semaine.

- D'accord, mais souviens toi ! Doucement sur les doses !

- Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris !

Will vit que Harry prit des flacons violets et lança à Zabini une petite bourse. Ce dernier ne demanda pas son reste et partit en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards laissant Harry seul dans le couloir. Will regarda son frère : il regardait les flacons comme un enfant regarderait des jouets. Puis il en déboucha un et en but une gorgé. C'est à ce moment là que choisit Will pour apparaître.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Tellement surpris, Harry recracha tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa bouche.

- T'es dingue ? Tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque ?

- Qu'est ce que Zabini t'as donné ? dit il en fixant le flacon entamé.

- Oh … ça ? C'est pour mes maux de tête.

- Tes maux de tête ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie ?

- Premièrement, répliqua Harry, si tu veux mon avis, je vais trop souvent dans cette infirmerie, ensuite les potions qu'on me donnent ne font pas d'effet et pour finir, tu ne trouves pas que la vieille PomFresh sent l'oignon ?

Harry se congratulait lui même de son talent pour mentir mais ça l'embêtait beaucoup de mentir à son frère. Mais il valait mieux ça que de lui avouer que son frère jumeau n'était qu'un drogué qui s'évadait de ce monde pourri où il était considéré comme un miraculé et où le pouvoir de Voldemort grandissait de plus en plus. Tout ce que lui donnait Zabini, lui permettait de se sentir moins mal et d'atténuer le fait qu'il était condamné à mourir pour débarrasser la Terre entière du plus grand seigneur noir qu'elle n'a jamais connu.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu avais mal à la tête.

- Oh, je voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, dit Harry en mettant les flacons dans ses poches et en passant un bras sur les épaules de Will. Tu venais me voir ?

- Oui, mais si tu ne te sens pas bien, ce n'est pas la peine.

- Mais non, c'est super. Viens !

Ils prirent tous deux le chemin de la chambre d'Harry.

- Alors ptit frère, je t'ai manqué ?

- Pas vraiment, dit il puis voyant l'air faussement en colère de Harry. Si, ta tête d'ahuri m'a manqué !

- Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de son frère, répliqua Harry en chopant la tête de son frère et en frottant fort son poing dessus.

- HARRY ! ARRETE CA !

- Dis moi que tu t'excuses et je te lâcherais … peut être.

- Dans tes rêves !

Harry continua encore plus fort si bien que Will capitula.

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je m'excuse.

- Bah voilà, c'était pas si compliqué !

Harry relacha alors Will.

- Ce que tu peux être gamin des fois ! dit le Gryffondor en se redressant.

- Will, si tu es venu me voir, c'est que tu voulais me dire quelque chose, sinon tu n'aurais jamais quitté ta précieuse Granger.

- Hermione fait sa ronde en ce moment.

- Peu importe ! Si tu es là c'est que tu voulais me parler. Viens, rentrons dans la salle là pour être tranquilles.

Harry rentra dans la salle en question suivit de son frère. Il s'assit sur une table et regarda Will qui s'était assis en face de lui et regardait ses pieds.

- Donc tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Bah rien de spécial, s'entêta Will.

- Et, ça avance comment avec la fille qui te plait ?

Will releva immédiatement la tête en faisant les gros yeux.

- Comment est ce que tu sais que …

- Je te connais par cœur ! le coupa le Serpentard. Tu n'es pas mon frère pour rien.

Will lui sourit :

- T'es pas croyable !

- Oui je sais, dit il en s'assoyant à côté de son frère. Alors ? T'as retenter le coup depuis la dernière fois ?

Will soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air las.

- Non. Enfin pas vraiment. Mais je suis sûre à présent qu'elle me voit vraiment comme un ami.

- Je vois. Et il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que cette fille ne te méritait pas ?

- C'est la fille la plus géniale que j'ai jamais vu, répondit son frère regardant dans le vague.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Son frère était vraiment amoureux. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait, c'était un mélange d'envie car il enviait son frère de ressentir un tel sentiment, de colère car cette fille faisait souffrir Will et de jalousie car il ne voulait que personne à part lui ne préoccupe l'esprit de son frère. C'était SON frère et il n'était à personne d'autre. C'était sûrement très égoïste de sa part mais à part Will il n'avait personne. Il y avait Draco mais c'était différent. Rien ne remplacerait le lien qui l'unissait à son frère.

D'un autre côté, si Will aimait vraiment cette fille, il pourrait lui donner des conseils pour qu'il sorte avec elle. Il souhaitait vraiment pour son frère d'être heureux.

- Comment elle s'appelle ? lui demanda t il finalement.

Son jumeau le regarda alors dans les yeux et le sonda du regard.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu veux le savoir ?

- Je t'en prie Will, arrête d'être sur la défensive tout le temps ! Je ne vais rien lui faire si tu me dis son nom.

- Je …C'est … c'est Hermione, lâcha t il dans un souffle.

- Tu veux dire Granger ? Hermione Granger ?

Will approuva de la tête, détournant le regard, gêné.

C'était Granger, La Hermione Granger ! Harry n'était choqué qu'à moitié. Will et elle étaient vraiment très proches et Harry avait toujours jalousé cette amitié mais tout de même ! Granger était vraiment une sacrée garce, insupportable qui avait le don de l'énerver dès qu'il la voyait. Le pari qu'il avait fait avec Draco lui revint immédiatement à l'esprit. Il allait falloir qu'il l'annule, quitte à se couvrir de ridicule devant tout le monde et embrasser McGonagall. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pari sur la fille qu'aimait son frère.

- Donc, dit il en essayant de reprendre son calme, c'est Granger.

- Hermione, rectifia Will.

- Oui enfin bref c'est pareil! Pourquoi elle ?

- C'est assez difficile à expliquer, quand ce genre de sentiment arrive, tu peux rien y faire. C'est une fille vraiment fantastique. Elle est tellement passionnée, elle …

- Fantastique ? Accorde moi le bénéfice du doute. Avec moi, elle n'est pas fantastique.

Will laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Elle n'est pas fantastique avec toi parce qu'elle ne te supporte pas.

Harry rit à son tour.

- C'est vrai ! Il faut dire qu'elle a le don de m'énerver et c'est réciproque.

- Harry, je sais que tu ne l'aime pas mais…

- Ecoute, si c'est vraiment la fille qu'il te faut, je ne dirais rien. C'est vrai que je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur mais je vais faire un effort.

- Tu oublies qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle changera d'avis. Pour le moment elle est dans son monde plein de bouquins et de règlements mais ça ne durera pas.

- J'aimerais te croire mais c'est quelqu'un de très buté.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? dit Harry d'un air décidé en se levant et en se plaçant en face de son frère. Si elle n'est pas capable de se rendre compte de la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir c'est qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Et je suis sûre de toute façon qu'elle te tombera dans les bras. C'est le charme des Potter ! Regarde papa, il a réussit à séduire maman alors que c'était pas gagné d'avance, elle ne se laissait pas faire.

- Tu as peut être raison, lâcha pensivement Will.

- J'ai raison ! J'en suis certain. Tu sais, je t'envie vraiment. Toi au moins tu as trouvé quelqu'un, moi ça ne m'arrivera jamais. Et en même temps j'ai peur de perdre mon frère qui est vraiment très important à mes yeux. J'ai vraiment en vie que tu sois heureux et peu importe avec qui. Ce qui compte c'est que tu trouve le bonheur que moi je n'aurais jamais.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère qui le regarda dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça Harry ? Tu vivras, il faut que tu vives. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse seul , dit Will en se levant.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'il y a une prophétie, et ce sera Voldemort ou moi.

Will avait à présent des larmes de rages qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Et bien ce sera lui qui mourra ! cria Will en tapant son frère sur la poitrine. Pas toi ! Toi tu vivras.

Harry regardait son frère calmement pendant que celui ci continuait à le frapper. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour essayer de l'arrêter.

- Arrête de faire comme si ta vie était terminée ! Cette prophétie, c'est n'importe quoi ! Ton destin n'est pas tout tracé ! C'est toi qui va décidé ce que tu vas devenir ! Je veux que tu sois avec moi ! Je veux que mon frère vive ! Et je refuse que tu abandonnes, que tu baisses les bras ! Même si cette prophétie n'est destinée qu'à toi, je me battrais à tes côtés ! Tu m'entends ?

Harry regardait toujours son frère. Son visage était totalement inexpressif sauf ses yeux qui montraient une affreuse tristesse. Will avait arrêter de le frapper, il était à présent agripper à la robe de son frère et pleurait dessus librement. Harry le pris alors dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui tout en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

Hermione faisait sa ronde tranquillement dans le château. Elle aimait le calme qui régnait dans les couloirs mais là elle se trouvait dans les cachots et elle trouvait le silence de cette partie de l'école inquiétante. Elle n'aimait pas vadrouiller ici mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était à son tour de le faire.

Elle resserra le pan de sa robe. Le froid des cachots lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle avançait rapidement faisant bien attention d'entendre seulement ses bruits de pas. Son oeil s'arrêta sur une porte mal refermée et d'ou s'échappait de la lumière.

Elle se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte et regarda dans l'entrebâillement.

Ce devait être sans doute une réunion de Serpentards où le thème du jour devait être « augmentation du nombre de sang de bourbe : psychose ou folklore ? ».Mais non, ce n'était pas ça. Il y avait dans la salle les jumeaux Potter. A cet instant précis, sa curiosité fut piquée comme jamais auparavant.

Elle pouvait aussi bien ,en écoutant la conversation, remplir sa mission d'espionnage pour Dumbledore mais aussi savoir enfin ce qu'avait Will dans la tête : depuis quelque jours, il était souvent dans la lune et ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'on lui disait. Donc en faite ce n'était pas de la curiosité ! Elle accomplissait son devoir en temps qu'espionne et en temps qu'amie ! Donc, sa conscience qui lui disait que ce n'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes, pouvait se sentir plus légère. Après ce petit débat, elle put alors retourner toute son attention sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la salle :

_« Tu veux que je te dise ? dit Harry d'un air décidé en se levant et en se plaçant en face de son frère. Si elle n'est pas capable de se rendre compte de la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir c'est qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine._ _Et je suis sûre de toute façon qu'elle te tombera dans les bras. C'est le charme des Potter !_ Venant de Potter, cette phrase n'avait rien d'étrange. Même avec son frère, il restait vaniteux. Il était vraiment consternant._ Regarde papa, il a réussit à séduire maman alors que c'était pas gagné d'avance, elle ne se laissait pas faire . »_

Mais de quoi ils parlent là ? De ce que ressent Will pour Padma ? C'était donc ça qui le préoccupait tant ?

_« Tu as peut être raison, lâcha pensivement Will. »_ Oui ce devait être ça. Vu la tête de Will, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Padma. Etrange qu'il aille en parler à son insensible de frère !

_« J'ai raison ! J'en suis certain, reprit Harry. _Son visage arrogant l'énervait déjà. _Tu sais, je t'envie vraiment. Toi au moins tu as trouvé quelqu'un, moi ça ne m'arrivera jamais. Et en même temps j'ai peur de perdre mon frère qui est vraiment très important à mes yeux. J'ai vraiment en vie que tu sois heureux et peu importe avec qui. Ce qui compte c'est que tu trouve le bonheur que moi je n'aurais jamais._

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé ! Potter, LE Harry Potter avait une double personnalité ! Il était tout tendre avec son frère ! C'était une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alors, il avait peut être un cœur ? Les mots que Will lui avait dit lorsqu'ils étaient au bord du lac résonnèrent alors dans sa tête : _« Tu ne le connais pas tout simplement. »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça Harry ? Tu vivras, il faut que tu vives. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse seul , dit Will en se levant. »_ Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

_« Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'il y a une prophétie, et ce sera Voldemort ou moi. »_ Une prophétie ? Voldemort ? Mais de quoi ils parlaient au juste ?

_« Et bien ce sera lui qui finira par mourir ! cria Will en tapant son frère sur la poitrine. Pas toi ! Toi tu vivras. »_ Quoi ? lui qui finira par mourir ?

_« Arrête de faire comme si ta vie était terminée !continua le Gryffondor. Cette prophétie, c'est n'importe quoi ! Ton destin n'est pas tout tracé ! C'est toi qui va décidé ce que tu vas devenir ! Je veux que tu sois avec moi ! Je veux que mon frère vive ! Et je refuse que tu abandonnes, que tu baisses les bras ! Même si cette prophétie n'est destinée qu'à toi, je me battrais à tes côtés ! Tu m'entends ?_

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Harry Potter devait mourir, tué par Voldemort ? Ou tuer lui même Voldemort ? Une prophétie l'aurait annoncé ? La jeune fille regarda le Serpentard d'habitude flanqué d'un sourire en coin, regarder son frère d'un air triste. Ce dernier le frappait et il ne réagissait pas. Hermione avait l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'était pas le Harry Potter qu'elle connaissait.

Will s'était calmé et pleurait à présent sur la robe de son frère. La préfète en chef avait mal au ventre de ne pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Elle voulait le serrer contre lui comme une mère le ferait avec son fils. Et Potter restait là ! Il ne faisait rien !

Elle le regarda attentivement. Son regard était perdu dans le vide. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient la présence de sentiments. Puis sous le regard ébahi d'Hermione, Harry Potter, le Serpentard le plus crétin et le plus froid qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, pris son frère dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Mais ce qui la choqua encore plus ce fut de voir des larmes couler sur les joues d'Harry pour retomber dans les cheveux de Will.

Là, à présent elle en était sûre : Harry Potter n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être.

Soudain, une porte claqua. Hermione sursauta et poussa un petit cri. Elle entendit la voix du professeur Rogue et du professeur McGonagall s'approcher de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Prise de panique, elle chercha un endroit où se cacher. Elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans la salle où étaient Harry et Will. Elle décida de se réfugier dans un placard à balais qui devait faire deux mètres carré de surface. Au moment, où elle referma la porte, elle entendit les pas des deux professeurs s'arrêter devant la salle où étaient les jumeaux. C'est à cet instant qu'elle se traita d'idiote. Elle était préfète en chef et elle avait le droit de se promener la nuit dans les couloirs. Là maintenant elle ne pouvait plus ressortir sinon, ils allaient la prendre pour une dingue. Elle entendit le professeur Rogue entrer dans la salle et parler aux jumeaux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit par la fente de la porte Will quitter la salle accompagner du professeur McGonagall qui le raccompagnait à la tour Gryffondor. Puis elle vit Rogue et Harry, partant dans des directions opposées, l'un allant dans son bureau et l'autre vers la salle commune de Serpentard.

Quand, elle n'entendit plus du tout de bruit, elle sortit du placard, laissant la porte grincer.

Comment pouvait elle être aussi idiote et se mettre dans des situations pareilles ! Elle soupira et prit la direction de la tour Gryffondor. Mais au premier détour d'un couloir, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que Harry Potter les bras croisés qui semblait l'attendre. Elle stoppa net. Il la regardait d'un oeil mauvais et elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il l'empoigna par le bras avec force et la traina jusqu'à le première salle qu'il vit. Il la jetta dedans et entra à sa suite n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte.

Hermione déglutit quand elle vit un cocktail de haine et de colère dans les yeux du Serpentard à un niveau qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement pendant que elle reculait voulant garder toujours une distance de sécurité entre eux. C'était sans compter le mur derrière elle qui l'arrêta. Il l'empoigna à chaque bras et la serra très fort.

- Qu'est ce que tu fichais là ? siffla t-il. Qui t'a donné le droit d'écouter la conversation que j'avais avec mon frère ?

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- On ne t'a jamais appris de ne pas te mêler des affaires des autres ? Répond !

Il la secouait à présent comme un prunier.

Harry la lâcha et se retourna de peur de la frapper. Il essayé de contenir la colère qui coulait dans ses veines. Il avait envie de la frapper jusqu'à l'entendre crier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt. Puis il se retourna pour lui faire face et la pointa du doigt.

- Toi ! Tu es une vraie garce ! Mêle toi de tes affaires !

Hermione prit son courage à deux main et tenta de répondre.

- Je suis … je … suis désolée.

Désolée ? Tu es désolée ? demanda t il d'un ton aigre. Tu te fous de moi ?

- Comment est ce que tu as su que ...

- ... que tu étais en train de nous espionner? Tu respire aussi fort qu'une vache Granger!Qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?

Il la ressaisit par les bras et la secoua une deuxième fois.

- Répond !

Hermione avait maintenant des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues mais elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

- J'ai entendu parler … d'une prophétie, de Voldemort…

Harry cacha son étonnement. D'habitude personne n'osait prononcer son nom. Mais la colère repris le dessus.

- Je te conseille de garder tout ça pour toi ! Tu as compris ? Sinon je te jure que je te ferais regretter d'être née. Qu'est ce que tu as entendu d'autre ?

- Vous parliez aussi de Padma…

- De Padma ? Mais qu'est ce que tu…

Harry s'arrêta de parler. Elle devait croire que c'était Padma que Will aimait. Quelle idiote !

- C'est tout ? Tu n'as rien entendu d'autre ?

- Non ... je ne crois pas…

Harry la relâcha brutalement et la regarda avec dégoût.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une fouille merde Granger ! Oublie ce que tu as entendu, ça rendra service à tout le monde ! Et ne dis rien à mon frère !

Harry tourna les talons et pris la direction de la sortie.

- Attend ! cria Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Siffla il en s'arrêtant.

Hermione respira un bon cou et chercha tout le courage qui se trouvait en elle pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Est ce que … est ce que tu vas vraiment mourir ?

Harry se retourna et la regarda avec son sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi est ce que ça t'intéresses ?

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment répondre à la question. Elle aurait été tentée de répondre « c'est à cause de Will que ça m'intéresse » mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, elle était triste pour lui, elle le plaignait. Une prophétie annonçait sa mort et il devait vivre avec ça. Elle, elle ne le supporterait pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, je n'ai pas peur de mourir, dit il en riant d'un rire sans joie.

- Moi je pense que tu as peur, répliqua t elle en ayant retrouver toute son assurance.

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? demanda t il en a fusillant du regard.

Hermione était droite comme un piquait et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as peur de mourir, dit elle lentement.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle laissa échapper un petit cris quand sa tête percuta la pierre.

- Je n'ai pas peur, tu m'entends ? Je n'ai pas peur.

Il la regardait d'une telle façon qu'Hermione pouvait presque voir la haine sortir de ses yeux et lui piquer le visage.

- Je ne suis pas une lavette ! Je n'ai pas peur !

- Tu as peur de mourir, laissant ainsi ton frère seul.

Un voile passa dans les yeux du Serpentard. Hermione aurait pu le jurer.

- Tu as peur de le laisser tout seul. Je l'ai vu quand tu l'as prit dans tes bras et que tu as pleuré.

Harry ne bougea pas, il la tenait toujours fermement et la regardait dans les yeux. Puis il la lâcha brutalement ce qui la fit tomber par terre.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite garce. Et en plus tu t'imagines des choses ! Un conseil : ne parle pas de ce qu tu as vu et entendu à quiconque, sinon tu le regretteras, amie de mon frère ou pas. Je pourrais te tuer si je veux.(NC : inutile de préciser qu'Harry est un pur badboy! NA : à mort, inutile de préciser qu'en colère, il doit être affreusement sexy !)

Puis Harry sortit d'un pas rageur. Quand il rentra dans sa chambre, il verrouilla à l'aide d'un sortilège la porte qui communiquait avec le salle commune et la porte qui communiquait directement avec le couloir. Puis il s'approcha de son bureau et renversa tout ce qu'il y avait dessus de rage. Il fit la même chose avec le contenu de son armoire et de ses étagères.

Cette petite conne de Granger, avait raison. Et c'est ça qui l'énervait le plus.

Il voulu renverser sa table de nuit quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il déverrouilla le tiroir du meuble avec un sort et sortit du tiroir un flacon. Il en but une gorgée et se laissa tomber sur son lit quand il sentit les vertiges le prendre. Il avait envie d'oublier quelques instant qui il était et ce qu'il devait accomplir. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que le breuvage agisse.

à suivre...

* * *

**Dark-Mione :** tu veux que Will finisse avec Hermione ? lis ta review, je crois que tu as fait erreur dans les noms ! lol. Bah j'ai pas grand chose à te dire car on se voit sur msn ! mdr ! Pi en plus t'as pratiquement lu tout le chapitre ! Sauf la dernière scène. La scène de violence ( ma favorite) !mdrr. Pauvre Harry, c'est tragique d'aimer le faire souffrir. Mais bon … c'est Harry ! Quand à Will, t'as raison il est pas assez diabolique pour Hermione ! bizzzzzzzzz

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** ouai, Will est le parfait boyfriend ! C'est sûre que s'il existait en vrai je me battais pour l'avoir mais si à côté il y a un Narry bad boy avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux verts, j'aurais vite fais mon choix ! C'est triste de préférer les méchants. Enfin je pense que je ne suis pas la seule qui aime ça. Je crois qu'on est à peut prêt toutes les mêmes : complètement folles quoi ! Le fait qu'Harry soit drogué, c'était pour monter qu'il était complètement paumé et désespéré. Mais peut être que quelqu'un essaiera de le remettre sur le droit chemin et de le sortir du gouffre dan lequel il est tombé et aussi de lui rendre goût a la vie. Je donne pas de nom mais ça me paraît évident ! lol bizou

**Hayra :** oui je sais je suis super lente ! Mais en faite c'est parce que pour cette fic je connais les grandes lignes ! Je sais où je veux aller mais voilà je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir atteindre le but que je me suis fixé ! et non je n'ai pas fait exprès de choisir les prénoms des princes d'Angleterre ! je m'en suis rendu compte, juste avant de publier le premier chapitre. Je l'ai marqué d'ailleurs il me semble en commentaire. En faite je cherchait un prénom qui faisait bien anglais, qui allait bien avec Potter et qui était pas moche si possible. Donc j'ai choisit William. Et puis j'aime bien ce prénom et je n'en trouvait pas d'autre alors j'ai laissé ! Oui c'est vrai qu'Hermione fait un peu cruche ! Mais c'est parce qu'elle est dans son monde et qu'elle ne fait pas trop attention à ce qui l'entoure. Il faut se dire qu'elle n'a vécu aucune aventure avec Harry parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas se voir. Donc elle n'a pas autant d'assurance que l'Hermione qu'on connaît. Mais au fur et a mesure des chapitre elle va évoluer. Je pense qu'à la fin de ce chapitre là, on voit qu'elle commence à prendre de l'assurance malgré elle. Et on retrouve une part de l'Hermione qu'on connaît en lisant facilement ce que ressent Harry. Je suis claire là ? lol. Je me relis et je me rends compte que c'est pas évident de comprendre ce que je raconte. Mdr.

**Greg83 :** bah tu constateras que Hermione n'est pas douée pour l'espionnage au début. Mais bon, elle a jamais fait ça de sa vie la pauvre ! C'était une élève comme les autres et elle n'a pas l'habitude de se cacher sous une cape d'invisibilité avec ses deux meilleurs amis dès sa première année et de s'occuper de tous les mystères qui entourent Poudlard. Mais bon … tout ça va changer ! Il y aura bientôt de l'action, pas d'inquiétude ! Mais il faut que je mette les personnages en place et les situer les uns par rapport aux autres. Notre Voldy international va bientôt faire parler de lui et tout ça au dépend du pauvre petit Harry. Sinon désolée pour l'attente, mais je fais comme je peux ! bizzzzzzz

**Molky :** Merci de m'avoir aidé ! je serais perdue sans toi ! et heureusement que tu fais en sorte que je ne publie pas des catastrophes nucléaires ! GROS BISOUS

**Nymoue :** désolée du retard ! syndrome de la page blanche ! lol. Mais c'est bon, grâce à certaines personnes l'inspiration est venue ! merci pour ta review

**Pedro0144 :** oui je sais, c'est étrange de voir Harry drogué ! Mais bon, ça ne va pas duré. Une personne va l'aider. Je pense que tu sais de qui je veux parler ? Si j'ai fait ça c'était pour montrer qu'il était complètement paumé mais il va réussir à se trouver ! merci bocou !

**Lisalune :** alors j'ai cherché un convertisseur. 1 galion 8 euros 11,33$. Enfin je crois ! il faudrait vérifier mais normalement c'est ça. Et oui, tu as raison, j'aurais pu faire en sorte qu'Hermione utilise un sort pour se soigner, mais ça aurait été moins drôle. Puis je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais dans les films d'HP même quand les personnages sont passés à l'infirmerie, ils ont toujours des égratignures. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que j'écris ce qui m'arrange ! lol Et bien sûre que je lis toujours ce que t'écris ! Mais en été je n'avais plus Internet alors… c'était difficile de dire que c'était génial ce que tu écrivais ! je sais que je me plein toujours que les autres ne publient pas assez vite et que moi je publie une fois tous les 36 du mois mais bon j'y peux rien ! Quand j'aime une fic, j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il va sa passer ! gros bizouuuuuuuuu

**Nana51 :** merci ! c'est gentil. On utilise spoiler pour dire qu'on fait des révélations sur ce qui va se passer au prochain chapitre. A chaque fois je me promet de ne pas en faire ! mais je n'y peux rien, ça sort tout seul. Là je crois que je n'en ai pas fait. En général mes spoilers se glissent dans les réponses aux reviews. lol bizzzzzzzz

**Oziela :** la j'ai mis un peu de violence ça te va ? mais c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas encore de va et vient. Je pense que Harry va se lâcher bientôt avec une nana qui traînera dans le coin ! mdrrrr mais pour les vas et vient Harry/Hermione bah … je ne dirais rien !mdrrrrrr

**Sasu :** merci c'est très gentil de me dire ce que tu en penses ! Et là, ce chapitre, il te plait ?

**The black dragon :** déjà j'adore trop ton pseudo! Et pour ce qui est de a non présence d'action et de magie, ça va venir. Je met les personnages en place pour le moment. Mais là c'est bon, on est rôdé. Le prochain chapitre sera plus mouvementé et il y aura plus de magie. C'est promis ! J'ai déjà tout prévu, enfin, presque tout prévu ! lool. Le côté obscure de la magie va faire son apparition !

* * *

une petite review ? 


	6. CHAPITRE 6

**Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà enfin le chapitre 6. Je suis désolée pour le retard mais cette histoire de plagiat m'avait vraiment démotivée mais maintenant c'est bon, tout est arrangé. A présent je devrais publier plus fréquemment. Je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à 4 personnes.**

**A Molky, ma petite elfe et correctrice préférée. A moi aussi, le bon vieux lycée Henri Poincaré me manque, surtout nos après midi passée à ne rien faire dans la cour. Et sans oublier notre bonne vieille Cour des Arts, lieu de calme et de repos au centre ville, qui accueil la meilleure boutique de mangas de toute la région.**

**A Oiss, fan incontestable de «picotins et plus si affinité …»? Partenaire d'écriture en philo! Ce que nos places au fond de la classe 39 me manquent. Remercions, mon ex prof de philo qui ne se demandait pas ce qu'on faisait pendant son cours. Il ne faut pas oublier sa phrase: «elle vous plait cette théorie?»**

**A Mélanie, ma gueuse préférée. Sa meilleure copine c'est Mlle Vodka. C'est la meilleure imitatrice de Fol Œil que j'ai jamais vu. Je t'avais dit de faire le casting!**

**A Loki, mon professeur, mon maître. Sans lui ce chapitre aurait vu le jour dans … 6 mois, voir plus… et puis, c'est sympa les placards à balais non? loool**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 :

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'altercation entre Harry et Hermione. Cette dernière avait bien sûre demandé des explications à Dumbledore en ce qui concernait la prophétie mais il lui avait donné pour seule réponse que ce n'était pas à lui de répondre à ces questions, ce n'était pas à lui de prendre la décision de tout lui révéler. Il fallait pour cela avoir l'approbation d'Harry car c'était lui le premier concerné.

Hermione resterait donc dans le flou, elle ne se voyait pas demander au Serpentard de lui expliquer ce qu'était cette prophétie vue leur relation plus que houleuse. Quoi que en ce moment il se contentait de l'ignorer.

Elle continuait donc d'espionner Harry lorsqu'il se baladait seul dans les couloirs la nuit. Mais ça ne lui avait rien révélé de plus. Ses balades nocturnes n'étaient en fait que des rendez vous avec la gente féminine de l'école. La Gryffondor ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans les salles de cours vides quand le Serpentard y entrait accompagné de jeunes filles qui avait l'air simple d'esprit selon Hermione.

Donc pour le moment toutes ses filatures n'avaient abouti à rien, si bien qu'Hermione commençait à se lasser de les faire. Elle préférait passer ses soirées dans la tour Gryffondor en compagnie de ses amis et surtout de William.

Ce matin de début octobre, Hermione se préparait dans sa chambre avant de se rendre dans la Grande salle. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur sa deuxième chaussette si bien qu'elle commençait à retourner toute son armoire et à jeter des vêtements sur son lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une boule de tissus argenté. C'était ce que Dumbledore lui avait donné lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'espionné Harry Potter. Elle déplia la boule et pu se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une cape. Elle la mit sur ses épaules et alla vers un grand miroir pour voir ce que ça donnait. Elle poussa un petit cri quand elle ne vit que sa tête dans le reflet mais après que son cerveau ait fait un tour et ait analyser la situation, elle conclu qu'elle portait une cape d'invisibilité.

Dumbledore avait pensé à tout. Il est vrai que ça pouvait être très utile lors de ses opérations commando. Quoi que la dernière fois Potter l'avait surprise parce qu'elle avait fait trop de bruit, or elle avait lu que les capes d'invisibilités n'empêchait pas d'en faire. Enfin ça pouvait toujours être utile. Maintenant elle se concentrerait seulement à faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle regarda soudainement sa montre et jura lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il allait falloir qu'elle se dépêche d'avaler son petit déjeuner. Elle enleva la cape de sur ses épaules, la plia et la rangea dans son armoire.

Mais elle n'avait toujours pas résolu son problème : il lui manquait toujours une chaussette et elle n'avait plus d'autre paire. De colère, elle balança un livre sur son lit ce qui fit sursauter Pattenrond qui était roulé en boule sur celui ci. Ce dernier se leva paresseusement tout en baillant faisant apparaître sous lui la chaussette tant rechercher. Hermione prit rageusement sa chaussette et l'enfila tout en marmonnant des choses comme « J'en ferais bien une carpette de ce chat des fois ! » ce qui n'inquiétait pas du tout le concerné qui s'était contenté de s'étaler sur le fauteuil le plus près de la cheminée. La Gryffondor réussit finalement à rassembler toutes se affaires et à sortir de sa chambre sans autre incident.

Harry entra dans la Grande salle et s'installa à côté de Draco.

- Passé une jolie nuit Potter ? fit le blond en guise de bonjour.( NC : rahhh moi je veux bien la passer avec Dray la nuit!)

- Oui passionnante ! répondit Harry tout en se versant du jus de citrouille dans un verre. Une sixième année de Serdaigle s'est dévouée pour me donner des cours sur l'anatomie féminine hier soir.

- Je vois, heureux que tu t'amuses. Mais ça ne doit être que des révisions pour toi, non ?

- Les révisions c'est nécessaire pour se tenir au mieux de sa forme.

- C'est évident, dit Draco avec un sourire en coin. Et en ce qui concerne l'anatomie de celle là ça en est où ?

Il désignait l'entrée de la Grande salle dans laquelle Hermione venait juste d'entrer. Harry regarda où son doigt pointait puis continua à déjeuner.

- ça en est nul part avec elle

- Tu t'es fais jeter Potter ?

- Cette garce, dit il en la pointant du doigt, m'exaspère au plus haut point ! Et rien que sa présence m'énerve. En plus, le mec qui est assis à présent à côté d'elle en est amoureux.

Draco tourna la tête vers la table Gryffondor et éclata de rire.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ?

Draco eut du mal à répondre. Des spasmes l'en empêchaient.

- Excuse moi, mais savoir que Granger sera bientôt ta belle sœur est vraiment hilarant.

Harry arrêta de manger, leva les yeux au ciel et regarda sérieusement Draco.

- J'annule le parie. J'arrête tout. Je ne veux pas que mon frère en récolte les fruits.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des centaines d'hiboux envahirent la salle. L'un d'entre eux laissa une lettre près de son assiette et s'en alla. Le jeune homme prit la lettre dans ses mains et la décacheta. Harry regarda son meilleur ami lire et vit que son visage devenait de plus en plus livide au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture.

- Qui te l'a écrite ? demanda t-il

- Mon père, répondit Draco d'une voix rauque.

- Je vois, dit Harry en serrant les dents, passablement énervé. Et qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

Harry n'avait jamais aimé le père de son ami. Et ils évitaient le plus souvent d'en parler. Il n'était pas ignoré de tout le monde que Lucius Malfoy était un partisan de Voldemort. Et même si son fils clamait haut et fort qu'il n'aimait pas les sang impures, Harry savait qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à qui que ce soit.(NC : bien sur, Draco est un ange!)

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait pour le moment c'était l'attitude de son meilleur ami, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi nerveux. Draco regardait la lettre fixement complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Mais qu'est ce que son père pouvait bien lui vouloir. Au fond de lui Harry avait la réponse, il avait craint ce moment depuis qu'il avait comprit que la famille Malfoy était du côté de Voldemort. Mais il espérait sincèrement que ça ne soit pas ça.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te raconte alors ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

- Oh ! Tu réponds, insista t-il en lui tapant dans le dos.

Draco sortit de sa transe et regarda son ami. Il avait l'air complètement perdu.

- Euh… j'ai plus très faim, dit le blond tout en se levant. J'y vais.

Draco sortit de la salle d'un pas rapide. Harry lui emboîta le pas et le rattrapa finalement dans un couloir.

- Hé Malfoy ! cria t-il avant de lui saisir le bras et de le tourné de telle façon qu'ils soient face à face.

- Ecoute Potter j'aimerais que tu me lâches un peu là.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te disait dans sa lettre ? demanda Harry sans prendre en compte ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

- Rien ! cria Draco. Il ne me disait rien !

Puis il lui tourna le dos et continua sa route.

- Alors pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ? lança Harry sur un ton de défis.

Draco s'arrêta et se retourna pour pouvoir regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il me disait dans cette fichue lettre alors arrête de faire semblant !

- Vas y je t'en prie éclaire moi ! le provoqua Harry.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il veut que je rejoigne les rangs de Voldemort !

- Oui ça je le sais, maintenant reste à savoir si tu vas le faire !

- Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois lui obéir ! C'est mon père ! J'ai rendez vous ce soir avec lui.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas de te défiler. Tu ne te laisses jamais marcher sur les pieds alors pourquoi c'est différent aujourd'hui ?

- Mais bordel Potter ! On est plus des gosses aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est plus aussi simple maintenant ! Je suis le seul héritier de ma famille et de ce fait j'ai des responsabilités !

- Alors ton choix est fait ? Tu vas les rejoindre ? dit Harry d'un air déçu.

- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Tu ne comprends pas !

- Oh que si je comprend !répondit le jeune homme en se rapprochant de son ami. Tu n'es qu'un lâche et tu as peur de ton père ! Tu me fais vomir ! Tu choisis un soumis à Voldemort, plutôt qu'un ami ! Et toi aussi tu seras soumis ! Tu aimes obéir à des ordres ?

Harry n'attendait aucune réponse puisqu'il la connaissait déjà.

- En rentrant dans ses rangs figures toi que ça fera de nous des ennemis, continua t-il. Et dis toi que je n'hésiterais pas à tuer les lèches bottes de ce taré.

- Pour toi c'est si facile ! Tu n'as jamais eu de parents !

Un silence régna dans le couloirs. Harry regardait Draco les sourcils froncés. Jamais il ne lui avait dit ce genre de choses. Pourtant il voyait dans les yeux de son amis du remords. Draco était perdu, il en était certain et il n'avait pas encore prit sa décision : s'il allait rejoindre les mangemorts ou rester de son côté. Il était en plein conflit intérieur. Puis sans prévenir Draco tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Harry savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il fallait qu'il parle à Granger…

- Dans deux semaines, nous avons notre premier match de Quidditch de l'année et il nous manque notre attrapeur parce que Ginny, ma chère et tendre sœur, à eut l'idée original de se casser le poignet lors de notre dernier entraînement. C'est la catastrophe ! Nous sommes morts ! dit Ron avant de s'affaler sur le canapé de la chambre d'Hermione.

- Je t'en prie Ron, répliqua cette dernière assise à son bureau recopiant son devoir de potion, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Et on a l'impression que ce match est plus important que la santé de ta sœur. Depuis que tu es capitaine de l'équipe tu deviens de plus en plus difficile à supporter.

- Tu peux parler toi ! Je te signale que c'est exactement la même chose avec toi depuis que tu es préfète en chef. Et puis tu ne te rends pas compte ! Si on a pas d'attrapeur, on devra déclarer forfait. Et si on déclare forfait, on aura jamais les points nécessaires pour aller en finale et si on ne va pas en finale on ne pourra pas écraser Serpentard et surtout, on ne pourra pas écraser ce salopard de Potter !

- Hé ! s'exclama Will assit à coté de Ron.

Ce dernier se rendant compte de sa gaffe tenta de se rattraper.

- Non mais avoue que ton frère se comporte comme un sale con avec nous (NA : bah moi je préfère les sales cons de Serpentard, aux crétins finis de Gryffondor… je ne vise absolument pas Ron là !). Non mais sois honnête, ajouta t-il en rencontrant le regard noir de son ami. Et c'est quoi cette manie de gagner la coupe de Quidditch tous les ans !

- Mon frère a hérité son don de notre père. Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il gagne, il a ça dans le sang, expliqua Will amusé par la réaction de Ron.

- Et de se vanter et de frimer sans arrêt, ça aussi c'est héréditaire ?plaisanta méchamment le rouquin.

Will ria.

- Oui ça aussi c'est héréditaire.

Hermione, elle, releva le nez de son devoir et regarda Will parler de ses parents tout en écoutant attentivement. Jamais encore il n'avait parlé d'eux.

- Héréditaire ? fit Ron choqué Bah je te dis pas le cadeau !

- Ma mère ne pouvait pas le supporter.

- Et ça t'étonne ?

- Pas du tout, je la comprend un peu, dit Will avec un petit sourire.

- Un peu ? répliqua Ron choqué. Bah t'es gentil toi ! Elle était complètement givrée oui ! Comment elle a fait pour le supporter ? Elle…

- Ron ! le coupa Hermione. Tu n'avais pas un devoir de métamorphose à faire ?

Elle regarda Will qui avait tourné la tête vers le foyer de cheminée et regardait a présent le feu d'un air morose. Puis elle fixa Ron avec des yeux qui aurait pu le tuer.

Pour une fois que Will parlait de quelque chose de personnel, cet abruti insensible allait tout gâcher.( NC : Ron est un con fini, il est irrécupérable, on ne peut plus rien faire!) ( NA : c'est ce que je disais )

Ron qui n'avait apparemment pas compris la subtilité continua de sombrer dans les méandres de son imbécillité.

- Bah non j'ai pas de devoir de métamorphose !

- Ginny m'a dit qu'elle te cherchait tout à l'heure. J'avais oublié de te le dire tout à l'heure. Va la rejoindre, elle est dans la salle commune. Elle m'a dit que c'était urgent, mentit Hermione.

- Ah bon ? bon bah j'y vais ! A tout a l'heure, dit il en faisant un signe de main.

Il sortit avec la porte communiquant directement à la salle commune laissant ainsi Hermione et Will, plus taciturne que jamais, seuls. Ce dernier s'était enfoncé dans le canapé et regardait toujours le feu de la cheminée.

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda attentivement. Le feu lui faisait des reflets roux dans ses cheveux et pouvait voir le flammes danser dans ses yeux verts.

La jeune fille brisa le silence qui était trop pesant pour elle :

- Ron est un idiot … tu sais très bien qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Tu n'avais encore jamais parlé de tes parents.

Will sembla sortir de sa rêverie.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit si intéressant que ça.

- Oh si ! répliqua Hermione. J'ai vraiment envie de savoir.

- Tu sais, je ne connais pas grand chose d'eux. Juste ce que le professeur Lupin m'a raconté.

- Il les connaissait ? oh je t'en prie raconte moi. Pour une fois que tu racontes quelque chose sur toi.

Will regarda Hermione et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la moue boudeuse de son amie.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon père était quelqu'un de très … comment je pourrais dire ça ? dit il amusé. Ah oui ! Quelqu'un de très fier. Lupin m'a dit qu'il avait même l'impression de voir mon père à travers Harry. Il lui ressemble autant physiquement que dans son comportement. En plus, mon père n'aimait pas non plus les règlements.

- Ah, ça explique beaucoup de choses, répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. En fait, ce n'est pas la faute de ton frère s'il est si insupportable. Il a ça dans les veines.

- C'est un peu ça, ria Will. Ma mère ne supportait pas mon père. Exactement comme toi tu ne supportes pas Harry. Lupin m'a dit que mon père était désespérément amoureux de ma mère depuis ses toutes premières années à Poudlard. Et pour se faire remarquer, il avait trouvé comme seul moyen de faire des blagues à d'autres élèves. Seulement ça ne marchait pas vraiment, ça avait plutôt l'effet inverse. Et quand il lui a déclaré sa flamme, il s'est pris un sacré vent.

Will riait. Hermione était heureuse de voir son ami s'amuser à raconter le passé de ses parents.

- Mais quand la tête de mon père a dégonflé, reprit le Gryffondor, ma mère a apprit à le connaître et finalement ils se sont mis ensemble. Mais ça devait être un couple assez … animé. Lupin m'a dit qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler.

- Ta mère avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de très drôle.

- Pour le peu qu'on m'en a parlé et pour le peu que j'en ai vu, elle me fait penser à toi, lui dit Will en la regardant intensément.

- Mais … dit Hermione en gigotant apparemment gênée.

- Je t'assure.

Il lui caressa la joue d'une main. Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Mais … ta mère est morte lorsque tu avais un an, comment peux tu t'en souvenir ?

Will arrêta de lui caresser la joue et sembla redescendre sur terre. Il vira au rouge quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait osé la toucher. Il détourna son regard et s'intéressa au feu qui dansait dans la cheminée.

- Harry et moi avons réussi à voir nos parents en 5eme année à travers les souvenirs de quelqu'un qui les connaissaient.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ça. J'ai parfois l'impression que je ne compte pas vraiment pour toi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Will les sourcils froncés.

- Et bien, tu ne me dis jamais ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens. Et tu ne dis jamais rien sur toi, sur ton passé, enfin tout ce qui t'es arrivé avec Voldemort.

- Si je ne te dis rien, c'est pour ta sécurité, s'énerva Will.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie n'est pas dangereux et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le crier sur tous les toits.

- On a déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois, pourquoi faut il que tu en rajoutes une couche ? dit Will en soupirant et en se levant.

- Parce qu'il y a tant de questions à se poser sur toi. Tu es tellement mystérieux.

- Ah quoi ça t'avancerais de savoir ? hein ?

- Mais j'ai peur pour toi ! dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter crois moi, répliqua t-il un peu trop durement.

Hermione, n'y tenant plus, se leva à son tour et se planta face à lui et lui cria dessus.

- Alors c'est quoi exactement cette histoire de prophétie ?

Will qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

- Comment sais tu pour la prophétie, qui t'en a parlé ?

Hermione essuya les larmes tombées sur ses joues mais ce fut une perte de temps puisque d'autre coulèrent.

- J'ai … j'ai surpris une conversation entre ton frère et toi il y a quelque temps. Vous en parliez.

- Je vois, dit Will détournant les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je suis arrivé là par hasard, se justifia cette dernière ; Tu m'en veux ?

Will soupira et se rassit sur le canapé. Hermione fit la même chose et regarda le jeune homme. Elle essaya de savoir ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même : de la colère, de la peur, de la haine ? Mais les traits de son visage ne disaient rien. Egal à lui même, il restait l'énigme qu'il avait toujours été. Il tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction et la regarda du coin de l'œil. Comment pouvait il lui en vouloir alors qu'elle était si belle avec ses yeux et ses joues rougies par les larmes.

- Non je ne t'en veux pas, lui répondit il doucement. Mais seulement tu dois comprendre qu'il m'est impossible de te dévoiler quoique ce soit.

Hermione baissa la tête, visiblement déçue.

- Je ne peux rien te dire car cela ne me concerne pas. Enfin ça me concerne un peu puisqu'il s'agit de mon frère mais c'est tout.

- Alors toi tu ne risques rien ? tenta timidement la Gryffondor.

- Non pas vraiment … Tu sais j'aimerais pouvoir te confier des éléments de ma vie mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas sans l'accord de mon frère.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que nos vies à tous les deux sont étroitement liées. Il n'aime pas qu'on parle de notre jeunesse et c'est compréhensible… dit il pensif. Et si je te dévoile des choses, tu risques d'être en danger. C'est mieux que tu ne saches rien.

Hermione soupira et lâcha un faible « entendu ».

Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte qui communiquait avec le couloir hors de la tour Gryffondor. Le jeune fille se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle eut presque envie de claquer la porte au nez de la personne qui avait frappé quand elle se rendit comte que ce n'était autre que Harry Potter. Cette andouille n'était jamais loin quand on parlait de lui. Un mélange de colère et de gène s'empara d'Hermione. Il était appuyé nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte et avait son fidèle sourire en coin collé à la bouche, le voir en face d'elle alors que Will venait de dire que c'était à cause d'Harry qu'il ne disait jamais rien sur lui, lui donnait des envies de meurtres : elle avait envie de le gifler, lui et son air supérieur. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son altercation avec lui la dernière fois et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Ca devait se voir sur son visage puisque Harry ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer :

- Heureuse de me voir, à ce que je vois ! Oh c'est trop gentil de me laisser entrer, dit il en forçant le passage.

- Jolie chambre Granger, continua Harry. Mais personnellement je préfère le vert. Oh frangin !

Harry venait seulement de remarquer son frère assit sur le canapé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là avec … Ah oui d'accord je vois, dit il en regardant alternativement son frère et Hermione qui avait refermé la porte et s'était appuyé contre elle en lui lançant des regards assassins. Je dérange peut être ?

Il avait tourné la tête vers Will et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Non tu ne nous dérange pas, assura le Gryffondor.

- Si, tu nous déranges, renchérit Hermione. Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te parler Granger. Enfin je suis venu te demander un service.

Will et Hermione firent les gros yeux. Harry Potter, demander un service ? qui plus est à une Gryffondor ? et de surcroît à Hermione Granger, la fille qu'il détestait le plus au monde ?

- J'aimerais que tu fasses ma ronde ce soir, continua le Serpentard.

- Ta ronde ? demanda Hermione, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard pénétrant.

- Oui je te demande de prendre ma ronde pour ce soir. Figure toi Granger que ça ne me fait pas plaisir de m'abaisser à te demander un service mais vois tu je n'ai pas le choix. Si le vieille McGonagall ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'on fasse bien nos rondes crois moi je ne serais pas là à parler avec toi.

- Et dis moi pourquoi j'accepterai de te rendre ce service ? Et puis pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire ta ronde ?

- ça ne te regarde pas Granger ! s'énerva Harry. Et tu pourrais me rendre ce service pour l'entente de nos maisons. C'est bien ce que ce vieux directeur de Dumbledore nous a dit au banquet de début d'année non ?

- L'entente de nos maisons ?répondit la Gryfondor en fronçant les sourcils. Et c'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu rabaisses des élèves de notre maison dès que tu le peux ?

- Je pense que… tenta Will mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer car Harry le coupa.

- Ecoute Granger ! Je te demande juste ça ! Fais ma ronde et fais croire à la vieille McGonagall que c'était ton tour sinon elle va me coller pendant un mois, me retirer mon titre de préfet en chef et me suspendre de Quidditch.

- Je crois que tu abuses un peu là, dit calmement Will.

- Ah non, je te jure, cette vieille bique m'a dans le collimateur depuis …

Harry s'arrêta et regarda alternativement Will et Hermione.

- Vaut mieux pas que je développe. Enfin toujours est-il qu'elle a la haine contre moi. Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas me rendre ce maigre service, je vais me faire coller tous les soirs pendant un mois, donc je n'aurai pas le temps d'étudier donc je n'aurais pas mes Aspics, donc j'aurais raté mes études, donc…

- ça suffit ! C'est d'accord ! Mais toi aussi alors tu devras me rendre un service lorsque j'en aurais besoin.

Harry fronça les sourcils et la regarda dans le blanc des yeux essayant de savoir à quoi elle pensait vraiment car il trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup résisté et avait accepté facilement ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire. Il regarda son frère qui lui fit un signe de tête qui voulait dire qu'il fallait accepter l'offre de la préfète en chef.

- ça marche Granger ! Et c'est quoi exactement le service que tu vas me demander ?

- Je te l'ai dis, je te le demanderais quand j'en aurais besoin.

Une explosion retentie et le bruit venait de la salle commune.

- Ah c'est pas vrai, pesta Hermione. Je parie que c'est encore ces deuxièmes années qui essaient encore de faire de la poudre de cheminette. Cette fois ils vont m'entendre.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte communiquant directement avec la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- C'est ça, va faire ton chien de garde Granger ! ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Harry sarcastiquement avec son petit sourire en coin.

Hermione stoppa net tout mouvement et le regarda haineusement. Harry soutenait son regard avec un air de défit. Elle ouvrit tout de même la porte toujours en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux et sortit laissant la porte ouverte.

- Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu la provoques ?

Harry tourna la tête vers son frère et ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

- Bah c'est Granger ! j'ai toujours fait ça avec elle. C'est distrayant, tu devrais essayer.

- Non merci … écoute, j'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes de l'emmerder …

- Là, je t'arrête tout de suite, elle aussi elle m'emmerde. Rien que sa présence m'énerve.

- Et bien au moins vous êtes d'accord sur une chose, murmura Will.

- Au fait, vous faisiez quoi exactement avant que j'arrive ?

- Rien on discutait.

- Vous discutiez … euh je veux pas être méchant mais c'est pas comme ça qu'elle te tombera dans les bras.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était peine perdue, dit le Gryffondor en souriant.

- Mais non ! Impressionnes là Je sais pas, fait quelque chose que tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire ou bien rend la jalouse, conseilla Harry.

Will n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu par ce que disait son jumeau.

- Bon je vais pas trop rester ici, tout ce rouge me donne la nausée.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ? pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire ta ronde ?

Harry mis ses mains dans ses poches et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai une affaire à régler.

- Et, c'est à propos de quoi ?

- De Malfoy.

Will fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- C'est entre lui et moi. Je t'en parlerais peut être plus tard. Là je dois y aller, fit il en faisant signe de la main.

Puis il passa la porte menant à l'extérieur de la tour sans que Will n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione fit son entrée.

- Ton cancrelat de frère est parti ? (NC : lol! c'est quoi cette expression! C'est bien un truc de baldon ça!) ( NA : « baldon » n'est pas un mot de patois, c'est le nom amélioré d'une ville, si vous n'êtes pas de chez nous vous ne pouvez pas comprendre) dit elle en s'effondrant sur le canapé.

- Oui

- J'ai puni les deuxièmes années. Ils devront nettoyer et ranger la salle commune pendant un mois comme ça, ça allègera le travail des elfes.

Will ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'animosité d'Hermione pour la libération des elfes de maisons l'avait toujours amusé.

- Je vais y aller, finit il par dire. Je n'ai pas fini mon devoir de sortilège.

- Bon et bien bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Dès que Will ferma la porte d'Hermione, il vit Ron en grande conversation avec sa sœur à une des tables de la salle commune.

- Will ! Viens voir, l'appela le rouquin.

Le Gryffondor s'approcha.

- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que le don de ton frère au Quidditch était héréditaire. Alors je me disais que toi aussi tu as peut être hérédité de ce don.

- Ron je vois où tu veux en venir et c'est non. Je ne veux pas remplacer Ginny pour le prochain match. En plus, j'ai joué que très peu de fois à ce jeu.

- Mais c'est pas dur ! Et je suis sûre que tu débrouilleras très bien.

- Non, je n'en ai pas envie.

- Imagine le nombre de filles qui tomberont à tes pieds, ajouta Ginny au moment où Will tournait les talons.

- Je me fiche d'avoir des groupies et ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Ça te changerait un peu le Quidditch que d'étudier tout le temps et puis c'est pas si mal d'avoir des filles qui t'admirent.

Les mots de Harry résonnèrent alors dans la tête de Will.

_"Je sais pas, fait quelque chose que tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire ou bien rend la jalouse"_

Will fit demi tour et regarda Ron qui le fixait avec un sourire satisfait.

- C'est quand exactement le prochain entraînement ?

Quand Will ferma la porte, Hermione se releva et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle en sortit la cape d'invisibilité que Dumbledore lui avait donné et la déplia.

- Ce soir, tu vas m'être très utile, chuchota t-elle.

Puis elle se rassit à son bureau et termina ses devoirs. Comme ils n'avaient pas eu cours de l'après midi, elle avait pu s'avancer pour au moins un mois. Elle fit plusieurs exercices d'arithmancie et jeta un œil à son réveil. 18h. Elle voulait commencer son devoir d'astronomie mais elle n'avait pas les informations nécessaires pour le commencer. Elle sortit donc de sa chambre et pris la direction de la bibliothèque. Les couloirs étaient déserts et la nuit était déjà tombée. Le vent soufflait dans les couloirs si bien que le jeune préfète fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle accéléra donc le pas pour retrouver un peu de chaleur à la bibliothèque. Puis, au détour d'un couloir qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur Harry Potter. Il était appuyé contre un mur, les yeux fermés en train de boire une potion violette. Troublée par sa présence Hermione stoppa net. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire à ce moment précis parce qu'elle ne s'était pas préparée à le voir à cet instant là. . Il lui était impossible de bouger. Mais quand Harry finit de boire la substance et rouvrit les yeux et qu'il la vit, elle essaya de reprendre un peu d'assurance. Sans résultat. Peut être qu'en apparence elle semblait avoir reprit un peut de contenance mais intérieurement ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis qu'elle l'avait espionné lui et son frère, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls.

Quand Harry mit le flacon dans sa poche, plissa les yeux en l'apercevant, il se rapprocha d'elle.

- Granger ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu apparais toujours lorsqu'il ne le faut pas, siffla t-il.

Hermione tenta de se redresser pour paraître moins petite à côté de lui et bégaya :

- Euh … ce … c'était quoi ?

- Granger, je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une conversation stérile avec toi..

- C'est quoi au juste cette potion ? Tu es malade ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Enfin c'était plutôt un ricanement. A ce moment précis, Hermione trouva Harry bizarre. Il était toujours bizarre mais là il était plus bizarre que d'habitude. Il riait alors qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle et avait les yeux rougis.

- Granger, tu t'inquiètes pour moi là ou je rêve ?

- Pas du tout, se défendit Hermione. C'est toi qui te fais des films.

Harry ria une fois de plus.

Hermione leva un sourcil. Soit il avait perdu une case, soit il était complètement ivre.

- On peut dire de la fierté des Serpentards, mais vous autre Gryffondors, vous êtes pareil.

Puis il passa près de la jeune fille et partie. C'était sans compter Hermione qui se retourna et l'interpella :

- Et ! Potter !

Harry s'arrêta sans se retourner.

- Jamais je ne m'inquièterais pour toi tu m'entends ?

Le Serpentard eut un petit rire. Puis il tourna les talons et se rapprocha d'elle, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou.

- De toute façon je ne t'ai rien demandé, lui susurra t-il a l'oreille.

Hermione avala sa salive, troublée par tant de proximité entre eux et le regarda finalement dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que c'était cette potion que tu as prise ?

- C'est contre mes maux de tête, petite fouineuse. Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le savoir ? s'énerva Harry, ses yeux toujours aussi rouges.

- Je ne veux pas que Will souffre à cause de toi, dit elle décidée en reculant d'un pas.

- Mon frère n'a rien a craindre.

- Il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est ça qui le fait souffrir. Et toi tu ne vois rien.

Harry prit Hermione par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur. Dans son regard, Hermione décela comme une onde de folie. C'était comme si la colère qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir dans ses yeux était multipliée par cent. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps.

- Mon frère sait qu'il ne craint rien, cria t-il. Je l'ai toujours protégé contre tout ! Et il ne s'en ai jamais plaint. Tu crois peut être tout savoir sur tout ? Il s'inquiète ? Et qu'est ce que je peux faire pour qu'il arrête ? Hein ? Tu veux peut être que je lui mente en disant que tout ira bien ? C'est un comportement digne d'un Gryffondor ça :faire semblant que tout va bien. Et bien non ! Ce monde n'est pas tout rose Granger. Je m'arrange pour qu'il souffre le moins possible alors ne te mêle pas de ça. Tu ne connais rien à rien ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qui c'est produit par le passé et tu oses me faire la leçon. Je ferais tout pour lui, j'ai déjà pris des coups à sa place lorsque nous étions petits alors …

Harry stoppa net. Il réalisait seulement ce qu'il venait de dire. La drogue lui faisait dire ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de dire. Cette dernière phrase lui avait échappé. Il s'énerva alors encore plus qu'avant. Il était en colère contre elle, de se mêler toujours de ce qui ne la regardait pas et en colère contre lui d'avoir parler de quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir et qui lui était très douloureux.

Hermione qui avait ses yeux en forme de bille ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Des coups ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry retrouva son sourire en coin mais la Gryffondor vit que la colère et la haine ne l'avait pas quitté. Au contraire, elle était encore plus présente qu'avant.

- Ah mais oui bien sur ! Hermione Granger s'imaginait que les jumeaux Potter avaient eu une enfance heureuse. J'avais oublié que ta naïveté était à ce point désespérante, lança t-il avec mépris.

- Vous … vous … avez été battu par votre oncle et votre tante ? Et c'est toi qui prenait pour les deux ?

Harry recula d'un pas, lâcha le bras de la jeune fille et ferma les yeux tout en pinçant légèrement ses lèvres. Il essayait de se calmer car il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser de colère. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux et vit ceux de la jeune fille plein de larmes il ne put plus se contrôler. Il saisit la Gryffondor par la gorge et se colla à elle.

- J'ai horreur de la pitié Granger, siffla t-il.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser tomber les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler de par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et aussi de par le fait qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Elle essaya d'enlever la main d'Harry qui lui enserrait la gorge avec les deux siennes mais sans succès. Quand elle commença a devenir rouge, un éclair de lucidité sembla frappé Harry. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il lâcha prise. Hermione toussa, laissant l'air rentrer pleinement dans ses poumons. Mais le Serpentard avait toujours cette haine et cette colère en lui. Il saisit Hermione par bras et l'entraîna à l'autre bout du couloir. Récupérant à peine son manque d'oxygène la Gryffondor ne se défendit pas. Arrivé devant une simple porte en bois qu'il ouvrit violemment, Harry se saisit de la baguette de la jeune fille et la jeta par terre.

- Maintenant, on va voir si quelqu'un aura pitié de toi … et si tu te débrouilles bien sans baguette.

Puis il la jeta à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être un placard à balais puis rabattit la porte et la verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort.

- Fais moi ressortir de là, put entendre Harry du couloir.

Mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il chuta même en partant dans la baguette de la Gryffondor qui vola dans le couloir quand il reparti vers les cachots. Il se faisait tard maintenant, il fallait qu'il fasse attention à ce que faisait Draco car ce dernier avait rendez vous avec son mangemort de père.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura plus ... d'action **


End file.
